A mi manera llegare a ti
by Bibi-poy
Summary: Sentimientos que el Sargento Levi daba por muertos, despertaron con alguien, y no con cualquiera. Mikasa solo era una niña ¿Como podía sentir algo por ella? Sucesos entre los dos inician cuando Eren fue raptado por Bertholdt y Reiner.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Nota:** Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece. Todos los créditos a su respectivo dueño (te amamos Isayama-sama)

 **Advertencia:** Contenido +18 No en todos los capítulos.

* * *

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que Eren fue raptado por Reiner y Bertholdt. Todos los miembros de la legión de reconocimiento se encontraban frustrados, no solamente por la pérdida de Eren, no podía creer que entre ellos se encontraban los dos peligrosos titanes que habían atacado al muro María hace cinco años. Aquello también causo que desconfiaran casi de todo, sin embargo Erwin, quien ya había considerado ese hecho por medio de Armin quien fue el que lo descubrió, se encargó de mantener firmes a todos los soldados, Erwin debía mantener junto para lograr obtener la seguridad de la humanidad, para poder rescatar a Eren y sobre todo, para obtener la verdad. No obstante, no a todos lograba calmar; Desde que Hannes hablo con Mikasa y Armin sobre Eren, la portadora de la bufanda a cada hora se reunía con Erwin Smith para discutir con él, lo que más quería Mikasa era ir a rescatar a su hermano de crianza, y se lo dejaba muy claro al Comándate. Sin embargo recibía siempre la misma respuesta. Erwin estaba decidido a ir por Eren, pero necesitaban un plan, tiempo para preparar la estrategia, y tiempo era lo que no tenía Mikasa. Llego el atardecer, pronto anochecería, la muchacha de rasgos orientales caminaba por el pasillo por quizás séptima vez. Se dirigía a la oficina del comándate Erwin una vez más, aun cuando Armin le había dicho que definitivamente rescatarían a Eren, pero necesitaban tiempo para preparar el rescate, Mikasa hacia caso omiso, la pelinegra estaba enojada, pues su juicio estaba nublado por la desesperación de encontrar a Eren. Estaba convencida de que no hacían nada por rescatarlo.

– ¡Comándate Erwin! Solicito hablar con usted inmediatamente – Las palabras de Mikasa fueron claras. Llego a la puerta de dicha persona, y con golpes fuertes, expreso su estado de ánimo. Al no responder nadie, y con la poca paciencia que tenía desapareció muy rápido. De inmediato ella giro el picaporte descubriendo que esta no estaba cerrada, las luces de la oficina estaban encendidas, Mikasa sin pensarlo mucho entro, no vio a nadie en el asiento principal; tras de ella la puerta se cerró y junto con el sonido de la puerta, ella giro a la defensiva alerta.

– Erwin tenía razón. – La voz profunda inundo la habitación. Levi se encontraba recargado en la puerta cruzado de brazos mirando fríamente a los ojos de Mikasa. Tras la presencia de levi, la persona que más odiaba la muchacha, Mikasa no pudo evitar mostrar su fastidio chasqueando la lengua, acto seguido se paró erguido mostrando el saludo a su superior. – Sargento Levi. Necesito hablar con el comandante Erwin ahora mismo– espeto decidida.

– ¿Para decir las mismas mierdas todo el tiempo? Pues se cansó de escucharla, dijo que yo me encargara de usted, pero no suelo perder el tiempo, Eso es todo Ackerman. Retírese– Dicho eso, Levi abrió la puerta indicando que la muchacha saliera. No era nuevo que el sargento se expresara así, pero por algún motivo, Mikasa se veía algo sorprendido que de inmediato enfureció.

– Sabia que no podía confiar en ustedes, sobre todo usted, si no van a recuperar a eren, entonces lo hare yo misma, no necesito su ayuda– Mikasa salió de la oficina sin antes chocar con el hombro de Levi en muestra de desprecio, el sargento mostraba indiferencia hacia sus actos, pero en medio del pasillo Levi agarro fuertemente el brazo de Mikasa alzándolo.

–¿Cree que podrá hacer algo sola? Lo único que lograra es estorbarnos o morir, es lo mismo que paso con la titan femenina, demasiado impulsiva cuando se trata de él, no sabe controlar sus acciones, es igual al idiota de Jaeger. – Finalizo levi con una mirada seria y fija hacia la de Mikasa. Él no era tonto, por más que mostrara una frialdad hacia todos, no quería perder a nadie y además, Mikasa era un gran elemento en el escuadrón. –¡Suélteme! ¡Usted no sabe nada! ¡No lo necesito! ¡Eren es mi única familia y no lo perderé por culpa de ustedes! ¡No me importa morir si es por él!– Mikasa forzó el brazo para zafarse del agarre, ella tenía una increíble fuerza, pero aun no superaba la del sargento, aun así, Levi estaba dando más batalla de lo que acostumbraba, él sabía que ella era especial, la primera soldada que mostraba esa fortaleza tan joven, pero en esa situación, el control lo tenía él.

–Es usted patética ¿Se ha escuchado? Es como si una persona sin personalidad hablara, odio eso. Si quiere morir hágalo, pero veamos que será de Jaeger cuando pase– Menciono con cierta maldad en su tono –¡Maldito hijo de.. !–

– ¡Levi! ¡Ackerman! – Ambos muchachos voltearon a ver, Erwin estaba de pie en el pasillo junto a Nile Dawk -comandante de la policía militar- Erwin los vio analizando la situación, su mirada concentrada como siempre solía tener. –¿Ya le contaste lo que estamos planeando para rescatar a Eren? – Mikasa de inmediato se sorprendió bastante al escuchar eso del comándate – No – bruscamente soltó el brazo de la pelinegra. – Acabas de arruinarlo – El sargento camino unos cuantos pasos hacia Erwin. Este de inmediato suspiro y se acercó a Mikasa.

– Ackerman, ahora mismo estamos ideando la estrategia para ir por Eren, necesitamos ayuda de Arlet, por favor tráelo a la sala de conferencias en veinte minutos– Erwin esbozó una casi imperceptible sonrisa, poso la mano en el hombro de la muchacha. – No abandonaremos a Eren – Con eso ultimo siguió su camino hacia la oficina seguidamente por Nile. Mikasa lucho por no llorar e inmediatamente hizo el saludo hacia el comandante. La pelinegra miro Levi que se dirigía hacia la oficina también, cruzado de brazos ignorando por completo a la muchacha, apenas el Sargento pasó a lado suyo.

– Cuento con usted Sargento – Susurro aplicando fuerza en su saludo para luego salir corriendo en busca de Armin, sin embargo fue perfectamente entendido por Levi que de inmediato voleo a verla con sorpresa, si era sincero no se esperaba escuchar eso de ella, no después de lo que pasó. Levi regreso la mirada hacia la puerta de la oficina pensativo, después de unos segundo abrió la puerta entrando.

– Levi no era necesario eso, si le hubieras dicho lo que te dije que dijeras esto no hubiera pasado, estas creando que más personas te odien, no las provoques – Menciono Erwin de espaldas mientras abría las cortinas de la oficina. – No las provoco, es mi forma de conocerlos mas – Manifestó con voz baja pero tranquila. Erwin a su vez, sonrió aun de espaldas. Para Nile era una situación en la que para nada entendía.

– Comandante Dawk – Expreso Levi saludando. – Sargento Levi – devolvió el saludo mientras tomaba asiento. – Así que trabajara con nosotros después de todo– – Así es, no me gusta para nada arriesgar las vidas de mis hombres, pero de acuerdo con lo que he hablado con Erwin, ese chico y todos los misterios sobre los titanes cambiantes, es algo que de verdad me preocupa. Ustedes han logrado avanzar más de lo que pensamos, es por eso que, la policía militar no se quedara atrás, lucharemos por la humanidad y ganaremos– En el rostro de Nile, se le podía ver las ganas de luchar por la humanidad, él no era como los otros policías, no era corrupto, el tomaba su trabajo con seriedad. – Así será Nile – Hablo Erwin. Levi cerró los ojos aun con los brazos cruzados mostrando que estaba de acuerdo con su silencio.

 **Cuartos para hombres**

– ¡Armin! ¿Dónde estás? – Mikasa había entrado en cuarto donde dormía junto con Eren, sin embargo no eran los únicos que compartían habitación. – ¡M-M-M-Mikasa! ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? – Jean sonrojado grito alarmado por verla en su habitación, aunque había escuchado perfectamente que buscaba a Armin, no podía evitar sentirse avergonzado.

– Jean necesito a Armin, es importante ¿Dónde esta? – Mikasa hablo con una voz tranquila como siempre, pero en su cara se veía algo de prisa. –¿A-algo importante? Acaso se trata de Eren – Jean lucia algo preocupado, pero sabía que si Mikasa hablaba con urgencia, solo podría tratarse de Eren.

– Si... el Comandante lidera la operación para ir a rescatar a Eren– Ahí estaban esas palabras, odiaba que pasara eso, pero a pesar de que lo odiaba, no odiaba el dulce rostro que Mikasa mostraba cuando hablaba de él. A veces deseaba que Eren nunca volviera, pero sabía que cometía un error, porque, no odiaba a Eren en sí, odiaba que tuviera a Mikasa.

– Son buenas noticias pero estoy seguro que serás de las primeras en esa operación, no quiero que te arriesgu– –¿Mikasa?– la delgada voz de Armin se hizo presente. – ¿Que sucede?– Menciono Connie que estaba con Armin al ver que una chica estaba en su cuarto. – ¡Armin! Lo haran, el Comandante Erwin quiere verte en la sala de conferencias para la operación. Iremos por Eren– Armin de inmediato abrazo a Mikasa lleno de alegría lo cual la muchacha correspondió, Armin estaba aliviado por saber que irían por su amigo. Connie palmeo la espalda del rubio demostrando su apoyo, todos eran amigos, aunque Jean no estuviera tan feliz, la noticia no le desagradaba.

– Tengo que irme. Nos vemos después – De inmediato Armin salió, Mikasa estaba preocupada por la reunión que tendrían, pero solo quedaba esperar lo mejor. –Jean, no moriré. Cuento contigo para esta operación, te necesito– Jean la miro sorprendido, y aunque supiera cual era el significado de esas palabras, estaba feliz. –Déjalo en nuestras manos, ¿no es así Connie?– tomo del cuello a su amigo –Claro, somos amigos–

 **Sala de conferencia**

–Lo siento lo siento, llego tarde hahah– –Ya nos dimos cuenta Hanji, solo siéntate– Menciono Levi sin mirarla. –Siempre de mal humor bajito– Se sentó mientras se apoyaba en la cabeza de Armin como saludo. –Bien, ahora demos iniciada la reunión para el plan. Arlet, estas aquí porque eres quien dedujo lo de Bertholdt y Reiner, queremos escuchar lo que sabes.– Erwin manifestó con liderazgo, eso ponía un poco nervioso a Armin, aun así venció su timidez.

– Básicamente, ellos se llevaron a Eren porque sabían que era un titán cambiante, lo que lo confirma con el rapto de Ymir, la razón de porque actuaron ahora no lo sé, quizás tengan a un especie de líder. Pero ahora lo que nos concierne, después del ataque que hubo con los titanes dentro de los muros, Reiner y Bertholdt no podrán continuar, lo titanes querrán comérselos como ocurría con Eren, ellos no se transformaran y es posible que acampen esta noche, no los perderemos de vista si vamos mañana temprano. El único gran obstáculo es el titán acorazado, es demasiado peligroso, pero el colosal, seguramente ni podrá moverse mucho por su tamaño, usemos a otros titanes para distraerlos, solo debemos recuperar a Eren y Ymir y..–

–Momento.. ¿Ymir?– Interrumpió Nile – Eren es la llave del sótano, literalmente lo es, ¿quién afirma de que esa muchacha Ymir no está confabulados con el titán acorazado y el colosal? – Hanji bajo la cabeza al igual que Armin –También pensé lo mismo, pero confío lo que dijo Christa, ella dijo que Ymir no tenía que ver, quiero creerle – Armin menciono están palabras algo inseguro, después de todo él no tenía autoridad para ordenar. –Salvaremos a Ymir, la interrogaremos, debemos saber porque se quedó callada todo este tiempo, esa será la razón de porque iremos también por ella– Expreso Erwin, Armin sonrió asintiendo. –Bien, es hora de asignar puestos – Hablo Levi dirigiéndose a la puerta. – Yo iré por mis hombres, ellos ya están aquí, en un par de horas nos veremos– Se puso de pie Nile –Armin eres muy listo, quizás en las siguientes pruebas con titanes participes– Hanji hablo como siempre apoyándose en el hombro de Armin – N-no me parece buena idea lider–

 **Esa noche**

– Este será la operación de rescate, la policía militar y nosotros, nos uniremos e iremos con todo hacia los bosques, tomaremos en cuenta lo que dijo su compañero Arlet, iremos al amanecer, no dejaremos que se vayan. Nosotros tenemos a Leonhardt, usemos eso. Los grupos estarán divididos así: El grupo de Levi lo conformara, todo el grupo B. –Erwin asigno los puestos, Connie y Jean estaban algo asustados por ser el grupo B donde estarán con Levi.

– ¡Ackerman! Esta vez participara en el equipo de Levi, ustedes serán los que irán por Eren y Ymir– Mikasa asintió decidida, se sentía impaciente, pero más allá había una mirada posada en ella, el Sargento Levi. – Arlet, entrara al grupo A, el grupo A ira conmigo. El grupo D con Hanji y el C serán – – Nosotros – Nile entro a la sala junto a Moblit Berner -asistente de Hanji y segundo al mando en el cuarto escuadrón- y los hombres de la policía militar. – ¡Llegas tarde! Pensé que te habías arrepentido– Expreso Hanji exagerando un poco con los brazos.

– Contamos con ustedes policía militar– Manifestó Erwin, mientras Nile asentía. –Aun no puedo creer que la policía militar nos esté apoyando con esto, dado que es muy probable que mueran primero por falta de experiencia– Musito Connie a Sasha –No digas eso Connie, estoy segura que el Comandante Erwin no dejara que ninguno muera– Respondió Sasha susurrando. –Yo no lo creo así Sasha – Intervino Armin en voz baja captando la atención no solo de Connie y Sasha, Jean también pudo oír. – Para esta operación, es necesario… el sacrificio de hombres.. no encuentro otra solución, es por eso que.. al igual que pasó con Annie, el Comandante Erwin piensa poder usar no solo a los de la policía militar, todos, incluyendo al cuerpo de exploración. –

Los rostros de horror en los chicos se hicieron visibles, lo que decía Armin era verdad, esa eran las decisiones que un comandante debe tomar, inclusive Nile lo sabía, pero lo haría con tal de obtener la libertad de la humanidad. –Aun así, como lo he dicho, seremos todos, eso incluye al Comandante, el también está dispuesto a ser de carnada con tal de que la operación triunfe, yo lo haré, seré útil, no dejare a Eren, confió en mis camaradas y en el Comandante.– Agrego Armin apretando más sus puños mientras estaba cabizbajo. En ese momento todos colocaron un semblante preocupado pero no declinarían, lo entendían, por eso que lucharían por la humanidad.

Todos se encontraban en el comedor, Comían para obtener energías mañana. Sasha disfrutaba de todo como si hubiera olvidado lo que se vendría al amanecer, Jean solo trataba de concentrarse en el momento y no caer en un posible pánico o arrepentimiento sobre lo de mañana, Armin estaba concentrado pero también seguía el juego de los que estaban distraídos o algunos policías borrachos. Pero entre todos ellos, Christa estaba en silencio sin comer nada.

–¿Estas bien Christa? – Armin se acercó a la rubia preocupado, sabía que tenía que ver con lo de mañana y con Ymir, pero aun así. –Armin..hay algo que debo decir.. pero… – Armin estaba algo sorprendido, pues por el rostro que Christa ponía, parecía un gran secreto, el corazón de Armin estaba acelerado, deseaba que no algún secreto sobre Ymir, algo como que en realidad ella era una traidora, no después de que logro que aceptaran rescatarla. –Christa.. ¿Qué sucede? – La rubia lo miro con un semblante triste, y casi de inmediato se pararon para hablar en privado.

Lejos del comedor, Mikasa estaba en el bosque de entrenamiento, ejercitándose, solo necesitaba hacerse más fuerte para poder ir por Eren. Más de veinte minutos estaba surcando los árboles, matando a los titanes de madera que están colocados para las prácticas. Mikasa estaba exhausta, pero no paraba, justo en un titán de madera cercano, la portadora de la bufanda desenvaino sus hojas dispuesta a rebanar la nuca del muñeco, sin embargo la respiración le fallaba y tambaleando un poco en el aire sus hojas de cortar chocaron con los arboles haciendo que Mikasa estando a punto de llegar al titán de madera, se estrellara en ella y cayera de bruces al suelo. Mikasa se levantó quejándose del dolor, había recibido un golpe fuerte en la pierna, pero no tenía nada fracturado. No podía sentirse más frustrada.

–¿Sabe porque falló? – Mikasa volteo a dirección de la voz encontrando al Sargento Levi acercándose –Si no come, no podrá rendir – Se paró frente a ella con unos panes en una pequeña bandeja. –No tengo hambre– Musito Mikasa bajando la cabeza –Entonces morirá mañana– Espeto Levi cortante –¡Escuche yo no...! – Rápidamente Levi cogió la pierna de Mikasa alzándola y obligándola a que esta caiga hacia atrás –¡Que esta..! – Levi apretó el hematoma que tenía en la pierna adrede haciendo que Mikasa soltara un quejido de dolor

–¿Es así como lo salvara? A este paso tendré que hacerlo yo. No lo hago por usted, pero pertenece a mi escuadrón, no quiero a debiluchos en mi equipo y tampoco dejare que muera alguien bajo mi mando– Dicho eso la soltó parándose y retirándose del ahí. Mikasa vio cómo se iba, seguidamente tomo un pan de la bandeja que el sargento dejo a un lado de ella. Mikasa le dio un mordisco. –Mañana seré yo quien siga de pie– Levi se detuvo –¿Es un desafío?– Hubo un silencio… –Es una promesa–

Levi se retiró sin decir nada, había pasado algo en esa charla, Sorprendentemente se sentía muy cómodo con ella, como si conociera su forma de ser aunque nunca compartieron momentos. La ultima ve en la que se sintió casi igual fue con su equipo ahora fallecidos. No sabía si querer continuar con esa sensación.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Nota:** Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece. Todos los créditos a su respectivo dueño (te amamos Isayama-sama) No permito la copia y/o publicación de mis historias a nadie sin mi autorización.

 **Advertencia:** Contenido +18 No en todos los capítulos. Spoilers del manga

* * *

La noche comenzaba a resaltarse, en el marco de la pequeña cabaña comedor, Armin se encontraba reposando su hombro en una delgada columna. Su rostro mostraba un poco de sorpresa, no tanta como cuando recién había salido del comedor, estaba en la entrada un buen rato asimilando lo que se le había revelado. En un momento su mirada hacia el infinito, se dirigió a el sargento Levi quien salía del bosque de entrenamiento; una ligera curiosidad se presentó al rubio, pero no era algo que le quitara el sueño.

–Armin– El nombrado giro la cabeza unos centímetros hacia la derecha. Mikasa caminaba hacia él con una bandeja en su mano y teniendo el semblante de siempre. –¿Qué haces todavía afuera? Deberías estar descansando, se acerca la hora– Armin la miro unos segundos para luego mirar aquel cielo sobre ellos en un breve silencio. –Mikasa... ¿No sería un gran punto a favor nuestro... si uno de nosotros fuera... Rey?– La pelinegra inclino su cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado en muestra de confusión, no entendía lo que su amigo trataba de decir. Mikasa cogió su bufanda y cubrió su boca pensativa.

–Yo diría que sí, de esa manera las personas dentro de cada muro apoyaría al escuadrón de reconocimiento– Armin cerró los ojos con una ligera sonrisa –Exacto– musito el ojiazul –Hasta podríamos hacer cambiar de opinión a las personas que creen que el escuadrón solo es pérdida de tiempo y dinero..– Agrego ahora con un semblante ligeramente serio. –Armin, no te sigo. ¿Qué quieres decir?– El rubio se separó de aquella columna mirando fijamente a su amiga de la infancia. –Escucha atentamente Mikasa–

Unas horas después, la azabache estaba en su cama, como lo había predicho antes, sabía que no podría dormir, no podría dormir nunca más, no hasta que pudiera ver a Eren sano y salvo junto a ella, pero ahora no solo el tema de Eren la mantenía despierta. –Krista... La reina legitima... Le queda el titulo– Susurro.

 **OOooOoooOOo**

–¡Atención todos! ¡Ya es la hora! ¡No hay tiempo para discursos inspiradores! ¡Saben muy bien lo que pasa fuera de los muros! ¡Solo les pediré una cosa! ¡Entreguen su corazón a la humanidad!– Todos los soldados incluyendo los de la policía militar realizaron el saludo con toda la fuerza que podía dar, Erwin siempre fue de esa manera, directo y conciso, lo sabían muy bien. Mikasa, a pesar de no haber dormido, estaba más despierta que cualquiera y el sargento Levi lo notaba muy bien. Sin más demora, el Comandante Erwin dio la respectiva señal y salieron rápidamente de ambos muros estando en territorio hostil. A unos considerables kilómetros, estaban los buscados, Reiner y Bertholdt estaban en unos árboles visualizando el acercamiento de toda una tropa venir hacia ellos.

–¡Se acercan Reiner! ¡Coge a Eren y Ymir y vámonos!– Grito Bertholdt con severa prisa, escaparían con las maniobras tridimensionales pero la tropa de Erwin tenía el mismo mecanismo y además unos poderosos caballos, los alcanzarían en cuestión de tiempo. –¡No!– Reiner cogió a Eren que estaba atado de manos y pies. –Me encargare de Eren. ¡Ymir cumple el plan! ¡Ve por Krista!– Reiner la miro serio, por su parte Ymir estaba dudosa, quería a Krista fuera de esto, quería que estuviera a salvo, ella siempre pensó que los humanos no tenían oportunidad contra los titanes, pero estar con los muchachos y con Krista quienes luchaban por eso, era difícil.

–¡Ymir! ¡¿Es en serio?! No sé quién eres en realidad o porque mantuviste el secreto de que eres un titán cambiante como yo pero ¡Demuestra de una maldita vez de qué lado estas y ayudemos al Comandante Erwin a eliminar a cada uno de estos titanes! – Eren, casi poseído por el odio que les tenia a los titanes y sobre todo el odio por la traición de Reiner y Bertholdt, grito las opciones. Ymir lo miro para luego bajar la cabeza y en unos segundos, la muchacha estaba transformándose en titán a lo que Eren se sorprendió. Ymir, había escogido a Krista, se la llevaría con ellos.

–Sabíamos que esto pasaría, quería evitar transformarme para no atraer a los otros titanes, menos ahora que no está Annie, pero no hay opción, cuando se acerquen los atacare hasta que Ymir capture a Christa– Dicho esto Reiner se lanzó de la rama en donde estaba y rápidamente se transformó en el titán acorazado. Erguido dio la vuelta y tomo a Eren encerrándolo en su boca. El ojiverde maldecía dentro de las fauces blindadas de Reiner, Ymir siendo pequeña en su forma titán, ya se estaba desplazando por los arboles apunto de enfrentar a la tropa.

–Se acercan... ¡Son dos titanes los que se acercan! ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos del titán blindado! ¡Grupo C vayan por el pequeño! Es muy ágil no se confíen– Levi comando sabiendo lo que se esperaba al enfrentar a Reiner, si decidieron contraatacar ellos dos, podía significar que Eren estaba con Bertholdt. El sargento Levi echo una mirada a la muchacha de la bufanda que estaba a su derecha, sabía que Mikasa lo había entendido e iría por Bertholdt solo por Eren, después de todo era su misión. Mikasa llena de furia azoto al caballo ganando más velocidad, quería a Eren en sus brazos, estaba lista.

–¡Esa es Ymir!– Grito Connie al verla acercarse a mucha velocidad, Krista miro atentamente reconociéndola. –¡Ymir regresa con nosotros!— Grito la ojiazul acelerando su caballo, haría lo que fuera por traerla de vuelta.

Levi cerro los ojos –Escuadrón policía militar.. Sean bienvenidos– Una gran embestida por parte del titán acorazado destrozo sacando fuera de combate a la mayoría de soldados con sus caballos de la primera fila, todos ellos eran pertenecientes de la policía militar. La batalla había comenzado nuevamente.

Jean, Conny y demás jóvenes reclutas veían con horror mientras trataban de no terminar como ellos, realmente Reiner siendo titán era alguien despiadado. Ymir a toda prisa llego donde Krista tomándola de un golpe, los muchachos que estaban junto a la rubia no pudieron detener a aquel pequeño titán. Rápidamente Ymir subió hasta el hombro del acorazado, tenían a Krista y a Eren, ya podían irse.

– ¡¿Ymir que estás haciendo?! ¡Venimos a rescatarte! ¡¿No lo entiendes?! No actúes como si estuvieras de su lado... t-tu... ¡fuiste secuestrada junto a Eren! ¡Lo sé! ¡Tenemos que ayudar al comandante, suéltame rápido! – Los intentos de Krista por llevar a Ymir de vuelta no servían, la rubia se esforzaba por zafarse pero jamás podría; después de su lucha, hizo una pausa para luego ver a su amiga, entonces Krista se dio cuenta que Ymir no iba a volver, tenía un rostro triste y solitario, aun en su forma titán.. la ojiazul podía notarlo. No continúo luchando y abrazo parte de la mano con la que la sujetaba.

–Descuida Ymir.. No pasara nada... ven conmigo, estaremos bien siempre y cuando estemos juntas. No soy débil, ya no más, no deseare morir... porque sé que hay un futuro... y tu estas en el– Unas pequeñas lagrimas recorrieron el rostro de Lenz, Ymir la miro atentamente, ambas estaban quietas, sin embargo Reiner que se preparaba para la retirara escucho todo por la cercanía, lanzo una mirada acusadora a la chica titán la cual ella devolvió de la misma forma.

Algo interrumpió el ambiente. –¡Reiner déjame ir! ¡Te matare! ¡Juro te matare!– Krista levanto la cabeza con rapidez, lo había escuchado, lo había escuchado perfectamente. Era Eren quien gritaba dentro de Reiner. –¿Eres tu Eren?.. ¡Eren!–

* * *

Simultaneamente, todo el ruido y presencia de los humanos atrajeron a otros titanes, estos salieron de los arboles atacando. Todos los soldados contraatacaron. Mikasa pudo ver que Reiner se escapaba, le hirvió la sangre, no iba a dejar que huyera con Eren. A toda velocidad ataco a los titanes menores que se avecinaban, cortando de una manera impresionante los cuellos de tres titanes en una sola impulsada de su equipo. Levi se fijó en ello, chasqueo la lengua en muestra de fastidio, siempre se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos... siempre cuando se trataba de Eren. La portadora de la bufanda seguía cortando la nuca de varios titanes, poco a poco se acercaba a Reiner, pero su ritmo comenzaba a disminuir por el esfuerzo, un titán de diez metros la sorprendió, Mikasa no podría escapar de su agarre ni menos atacarlo, estaba mal posicionada.

La pelinegra cerro los ojos, y lo siguiente que sintió fue un golpe en seco que la jalaba hacia atrás, un fuerte agarre en su cintura, sus primeros pensamientos fugaces fueron que fue capturada por aquel titán, mas sin embargo. –¡Estoy harto de tu comportamiento idiota!– Mikasa abrió los ojos notando que volaba por el bosque, quien la estaba sosteniendo era Levi de una manera impecable. –Largate si vas a seguir arrui- uh..– El sargento detuvo sus palabras abruptamente al ver la mirada de Mikasa, ella tenía un rostro sorprendido, por un momento Levi creyó ver un pequeño brillo en los abiertos ojos oscuros de la asiática, ellos se miraron profunda y directamente, pareció pasar mucho rato pero fue al contrario ya que rápidamente tocaron piso. El sargento fue quien rompió el contacto visual primero soltándola. No sabía lo que había ocurrido pero no podía flaquear por algo así. Le dio la espalda a la muchacha desenvainando sus hojas.

–Muévete. Hay que neutralizar a los titanes antes de que perdamos de vista al blindado– Sin más se fue usando el MDD3D. Mikasa lo siguió con la mirada sin decir nada, no pudo responder anteriormente a su llamado de atención, no quería admitirlo pero la salvo, ya había ocurrido en otra ocasión, con la titán hembra, no obstante esta vez, el sargento resplandecía, no lo comprendía, pero así fue. No perdió más tiempo y comenzó a abrir camino, corto titán tras titán, de la misma forma lo hacía Levi. De un momento a otro se encontraban luchando juntos, ambos los eliminaban tan rápido y eficazmente.

Tres titanes iban frente a ellos, el sargento mando una señal a la muchacha de negros cabellos, esta última fue a la derecha mientras que Levi hacia la izquierda, los dos aterrizaron en un tronco de un árbol utilizándolo para impulsarse a mayor velocidad; de esa manera ambos fueron a la dirección contraria de donde iniciaron cortando los cuellos de dos de los titanes, estando a punto de estrellarse entre ellos, el sargento tomo la mano de Mikasa en el veloz encuentro girando rápidamente, de golpe la soltó saliendo disparada y con la misma, corto la nuca del tercer titán limpiamente. Gran parte de la unidad estaba atónita con lo que veían, simplemente era el equipo más fuerte de la humanidad. Mikasa caía tras haber matado a ese titán quien media quince metros, ella disparo atrapando un árbol pero la corteza de este se rompía después de un corto tiempo, así pasaba repetidas veces mientras la chica de la bufanda seguía disparando hacia los árboles, aunque no lograra fijarlo, disminuía su caída.

Levi apareció y tomo uno de sus cables que a duras penas aguantaba en el árbol. Rápidamente lo sujeto al su cinturón logrando que Mikasa se deslizara cerca de él y siguiendo el mismo ritmo del sargento al columpiarse. –Buen trabajo– menciono mirándola directo a sus ojos, encontrando de nuevo aquella mirada en el rostro de la joven recluta, ella no sonreía pero el brillo que mostraba cautivaba la mirada de Levi, que el mismo se preguntaba, como nunca había notado esa suavidad en su rostro. Era cierto, nunca antes había visto otra cara que no fuera una llena de odio como solía mostrarle. _"No estaría mal... verla a menudo con esa suave expresión"_ pensó Levi mientras seguía mirando. Extrañamente, a Mikasa ni a Levi les incomodaba el intercambio de miradas, la pelinegra sentía una extraña conexión, que más que atraída, estaba curiosa. La acción siguiente de Rivaille era sacar su cable para que ella continuara libre, pero de un movimiento involuntario, amago inconscientemente para atraerla más a él, pero entonces.

–¡Eren está dentro de la boca del titán acorazado! ¡Eren está dentro de la boca de Reiner!– Grito con todas sus fuerzas Krista, Ymir y Reiner la oyeron, a diferencia de Reiner, Ymir no la detuvo. Mikasa volteo su cabeza bruscamente a dirección del titán blindado, se habían acercado tanto que pudo oír el llamado de Krista aunque no supiera que ella estuviera ahí. No solo Mikasa la escucho, el sargento también se percató. La portadora de la bufanda no pensó dos veces y cortó el cable que la tenía unida a Levi.

–¡Espera!– Grito el sargento ya muy tarde, la pelinegra cayo aparatosamente al suelo poniéndose de pie inmediatamente disparando los cables columpiando entre los árboles para llegar con el blindado. –¡No te precipites!– Advirtió Levi siguiéndola apresuradamente, con eso le recordó que no había nadie más en su cabeza que no fuera Eren. Ymir salto alejándose de Reiner en cuanto vio a Mikasa llegar. Esta última ataco con las hojas el duro cuerpo del acorazado sin resultado, las hojas se partieron en el acto, ya sabía que no podría cortarlo pero no pararía de hacerlo. Erwin apareció de la nada junto con otros y atacaron a Reiner, no hacían la gran diferencia pero lo distraía, Mikasa se dio cuenta de una pequeña abertura en su boca y comenzó a atacarlo logrando pequeños resultados. El titan blindado no podía con todos pero tampoco dejaría que se llevaran a Eren. Mikasa seguía tratando cuando una navaja choco con la suya deteniéndola, la pelinegra vio que se trataba de Bertholdt, él estaba en el otro lado, iba a detener a Mikasa, la muchacha de la furia lo ataco y él se protegía difícilmente, de volada aparecio Levi cortando la boca de Reiner.

Al abrir ahí estaba Eren. –¡Mikasa!– La nombrada se quedó mirándolo, el tiempo se congelo para ella en cuanto lo vio, ahí estaba, la persona que más amaba en su vida, su único familiar, a un solo paso.

–Eren..– Musito la muchacha, y sin darse cuenta, Bertholdt alzo su espada para atacarla. –Idiota ¡Cuidado!– Grito Levi yendo a ella a toda prisa pero antes de que él y Bertholdt llegaran a ella, Eren se abalanzo empujando a Mikasa fuera del alcance de Bert. La pelinegra caía desde la altura de Reiner junto a Eren, no podía actuar, solo veía el rostro de su hermano de crianza sobre ella, Eren la salvo, no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas. De golpe volvió al presente al caer en una carreta con provisiones que manejaba Armin, el rubio corrió con el caballo a toda prisa para rescatar a sus dos amigos.

–¡Eren! ¡Mikasa!– Armin grito para saber si estaban bien. Levi al ver eso se alejó del titán acorazado, Erwin supo que tenían a Eren y mando la señal de retirada, sin embargo más titanes aparecieron bloqueando el camino del comandante y demás soldados. –¡No abandonen! ¡A luchar!– Grito Erwin lanzándose a uno de los titanes. La misión de Armin por ahora era levarse a Eren de inmediato. –¡Eren! ¡¿Estas bien?!– Mikasa hablaba con horror mientras desataba a su hermano. –E-estoy bien... ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Armin? Estaba preocupado por ustedes ¡casi fuiste atacada Mikasa! ¡Debes estar concentrada! No quiero que te pase nada..– Mikasa se sorprendió al oír sus palabras, veía la sinceridad en su mirada.

Al igual que su hermana, no perdería a ningún miembro más de su familia. El caballo se detuvo bruscamente, Eren y Mikasa se golpearon en el pare contra el borde de la carreta. –¿Que sucede Armin? ¡Ah!– Eren palideció al ver lo que estaba frente a ellos, lo mismo ocurrió con Mikasa, se habían quedado sin aliento. –Es.. el mismo..– musito muy bajo Mikasa con un pequeño temblor en la voz. El titán quien había matado de un mordisco a la Mama de Eren y Mikasa, ahora estaba delante de ellos amenazando con su escalofriante mirada. –¿Q-que hacemos?– Pregunto Armin, correr usando el caballo no funcionaría por la cercanía, cualquier movimiento que hiciera aquel animal, el titán los atacaría, pero quedarse quietos terminaría en lo mismo.

–¡Voy a matarlo!– Se levantó Eren lleno de furia. El titán de quien quería vengarse por matar a su madre por fin estaba ahí, era algo más que personal, sencillamente Eren tenía que verlo muerto, no obstante extrañamente no lograba transformarse. –¡Eren espera! ¡Es peligroso!– menciono tomando el brazo del ojiverde lo cual este respondió apartándola de inmediato toscamente –¡Cállate Mikasa! ¡¿No lo ves?! ¡Esta bestia asesino a mamá! ... Lo matare... lo matare.. ¡lo matare! ¡lo matare! ¡lo matare! ¡Te matare! ¡TE MATARE!– Grito agresivamente Eren abalanzándose a dicho titán.

Aquel monstruo apenas lo vio levanto la mano listo para dar un buen manotazo directo al él. –¡Eren retrocede!– Grito Armin con todas sus fuerzas. Una onda sónica pudo penetrar solo los oídos de dos de los presentes, un gran golpe por parte del titán. Armin tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, Eren estaba de igual forma, el golpe lo había recibido Mikasa al querer salvar a su hermano. Hubo un enorme silencio después de que la azabache saliera volando estrellándose dentro del bosque. El chico titán sintió su alma desgarrarse al ver tal escena.

–¡MIKASA!– Grito Eren destrozado mientras mandaba un puñetazo hacia el titán, sin embargo este falló. Algo ocurrió, un segundo titán que aparentemente se encontraba cerca se arrojó sobre el primer titán, no paso mucho que otro titán hizo lo mismo con el primero, y así sumaban más. La carroza se había volcado con el estruendo de los titanes, Armin y Eren estaban en el suelo confundidos de lo que veían. –Los titanes... se están comiendo al otro titán...– murmuro Armin con horror. Todos los titanes quienes estaban atacando a los soldados, cambiaron su objetivo para devorar al titán que atacaba a Eren.

–¡Mikasa!– Alzo la voz Eren corriendo hacia el bosque donde aterrizo la azabache seguido por Armin.

–Q-que.. ¿qué significa esto?– Erwin manifestó levantándose con dificultad. Reiner, Ymir y Bartholdt quedaron impresionados al ver el suceso. –¡Erwin!– Llego Levi ayudando al comandante ponerse de pie, el sargento se dio cuenta de que había mucha sangre en el traje de Erwin. –Tu brazo...– Musito el ojigris. –L-Levi, apresúrate y aprovecha este m-momento para regresar– Ordeno Erwin a duras penas. El comandante Smith había perdido todo el brazo derecho. Levi trono sus dientes de del enojo por su estado. Saco una bengala disparándola, repitiendo la acción de retirada, de inmediato subió a un caballo junto a Erwin y se lo llevo consigo.

Armin se tapó la boca al ver aquello, era la peor escena que había sufrido junto con Eren cuando fue tragado por un titán. Mikasa estaba en el suelo, se podía notar como algunos huesos de su pierna perforaban su piel y la ropa, tenía mucha sangre en la boca y cuerpo. –¡E-Eren! ¡Ven rápido!– El rubio de inmediato la tomo entre sus brazos, las lágrimas no paraban de brotar de sus ojos, lo único que quería asegurarse era saber si estaba viva. Eren llego a el rápido, este cayo de rodillas al ver el inconsciente estado de Mikasa. –N-no... M-Mikasa..– El ojiverde comenzó a llorar en silencio, no tenía voz, parecía que en cualquier momento perdería la razón.

–¡Esta viva! ¡Santo cielo esta con vida!– Grito Armin con la cabeza en el pecho de Mikasa verificando su corazón, aun latía. Eren se acercó a ambos mirando el rostro de la chica con muchas esperanzas. –¡No lo estará por mucho Armin! ¡Rápido llevémosla a los muros!– Grito Eren colocándosela con cuidado pero rápido, en su espalda. Ambos corrieron hacia donde estaban todos, la mayoría se dirigía de vuelta a lo muros utilizando los caballos. –¡¿Mikasa está bien?!– Hanji apareció sobre su caballo. –¡No! ¡Morirá si no la llevamos con un médico!– Grito acelerado Armin. –¡Suban a mi caballo ahora!– Ordeno Hanji lo cual los muchachos obedecieron.

–Ymir ya es hora.. vámonos, tenemos a Eren no pierdas tiempo– Krista miro a su amiga quien seguia en su forma titán, no le respondía, alterno su mirada de ella hacia los soldados que se iban, volvió a mirar los ojos celestes de la pequeña chica y la soltó. –Ymir...– De inmediato la titán salto a toda prisa hasta llegar con Reiner e irse con ellos. –¡Ymir!– Grito Krista corriendo hacia ellos –¡No seas torpe!– Jean la tomo subiéndola a su caballo. –¡Jean suéltame! ¡No la dejare!– Krista lloraba mientras luchaba por bajarse.

–Ella tomo su decisión.. ¿Y tu Krista?– La rubia se detuvo, ella era capaz de dejar todo por Ymir pero, ella la dejo, significaba que Ymir quería que Krista hiciera ese futuro para las dos, entonces, ella la traería de vuelta. –¡¿Que le sucedió a Ackerman?!– Un inquieto Levi se acercó a toda prisa al caballo de Hanji.

–Fue atacada por un titan... es muy grave– La muchacha de lentes le respondió con un aura depresivo. El sargento vio con ojos asustados el cuerpo deteriorado de la azabache, Eren la abrazaba y Armin la agarraba para mantenerla fija en el caballo. –¡Erwin tu brazo!– Señalo Hanji, a lo que Armin y Eren voltearon a ver. –No es nada... ¡Darse prisa! Tenemos que llevar a Ackerman a que la ayuden– Hanji miro al comandante con angustia al igual que Eren y Armin, para luego acelerar al caballo.

* * *

Todas las tropas llegaron al muro Rose; Los médicos salieron a atender a los heridos. Pasó todo un día. La mañana siguiente el sargento Levi caminaba por los pasillos, se detuvo en la habitación 7 abriéndola de inmediato, Levi tenia algunos vendajes en su tobillo, aquella fractura nunca terminaba de curarse por el continuo trabajo que hacia luchando.

–Jeager, despierte– El ojiverde estaba sentado en una silla con la cabeza apoyada en la cama durmiendo. Eren escucho la voz del sargento y poco a poco abrió los ojos. –¡Mikasa!– Se levantó de golpe viendo a su hermana de crianza acostada en la cama absolutamente igual como la vio ayer, rápidamente Eren se deprimió. La azabache aún estaba inconsciente desde que llegaron, aun con su tratamiento, no despertaba. –Vaya a tomar un baño Jeager, apesta la habitación. Ackerman odiara despertar con un ambiente así–

Eren volteo a verlo, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados por la fuerza al llorar. Este se puso de pie haciendo el saludo y se dirigió a la salida. –Jeager.. Sé que piensas que fueculpa suya, a decir verdad con lo que me han contado, yo si diría que fue culpa suya. Pero en vez de torturarse, haga algo para remediarlo. Sabe mejor que nadie que a Ackerman no le gustaría verlo así– Dándose las espaldas, Eren apretó su puño de impotencia para luego soltarlo. –Mikasa... es una persona muy importante para mí... más que una hermana. Hare lo que sea para protegerla. Permiso Heichou– La puerta se cerró tras de Levi.

Las palabras de Eren eras las correctas, pero había algo en el ojigris que no aceptaba la presencia de Eren junto a Mikasa. Levi se sentó en la silla que acababa de abandonar Eren. Recorrió la mirada en todo el rostro de Mikasa deteniéndose en su cicatriz, era gracioso como ese pequeño rasguño se rehusaba a desaparecer. –El medico dice que tomara días en recuperarse, así que esta fuera de riesgo Ackerman. Se lo pido... despierte... Alguien esta esperándola– Levi se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. En el fondo de su ser, esas últimas palabras quería referirlas al chico titán, de verdad tenía la intención de hablar por Eren, pero por más que lo intentaba, la única persona que veía en su mente esperando el despertar de aquella muchacha, era el sargento Levi.

Poso una mano en su rostro soltando un gran suspiro –Que me sucede– Musito el ojigris.

–Descansa Levi, hemos conseguido el objetivo, pero se viene la batalla verdadera. Aprovechemos el momento para descansar y estemos preparados– Erwin aparición con parte de su brazo vendado. –El único que debe descansar eres tu Erwin. Hanji ya me conto que sigues haciendo papeleos toda la noche– Erwin cerro los ojos junto a una sonrisa casi imperceptible al comentario del sargento. –Tienes razón... pero no soy el único.– Le mando una mirada acusadora –¿Cómo sigue Ackerman? Sé que vas a verla a menudo–

Levi desvió la mirada cruzándose de brazos. –Ella está bien– Menciono dejando atrás a Smith en su caminata. Erwin amplio un poco más su sonrisa retomando su caminata atrás de Levi. –Bueno es un alivio oír eso–

* * *

 **NotaBibi:** ¡Fin del capítulo 2¡ ¿Qué les parece? ¿Emocionante? Bueno quizás ya han leído algo parecido por la historia original pero me encanto hacer el capítulo. Trato de hacer lo más realista posible, claro de sus personalidades xD El amor entre el Heichou hacia Mikasa empieza a nacer.

 **Mikasa:** ¿Amor? ¿Cuál amor? Odio al sargento Levi y es más que obvio que el a mi igual.

 **Bibi:** Es lo que tú crees pequeña, ¿has oído esa bobada de que del odio al amor solo hay un paso?

 **Mikasa:** No.

 **Bibi:** Pues ¿quién crees que estuvo lavando tu cuerpo desnudo en tu estado vegetal?

 **Mikasa:** ¡¿Espera que?!

 **Bibi:** Kukuku xD Bueno, espero les haya agradado =3 Hasta el próximo capitulo ¡Pop!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Nota:** Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece. Todos los créditos a su respectivo dueño (te amamos Isayama-sama) No permito la copia y/o publicación de mis historias a nadie sin mi autorización.

 **Advertencia:** Spoilers del Manga.

* * *

 _"Que es esta sensación... ¿dónde estoy? No puedo ver nada.. Pero... es cálido. No quiero despertar, aquí estoy bien... me siento protegida."_

–Despierte... alguien esta esperándola–

 _"¿Eh? ¿Quién es? ¡No te vayas! Es tan cálido cuando estas aquí.. Ahora cada vez es más oscuro... Ah.. Este olor... conozco este olor... Es de alguien a quien quiero mucho... este olor es de..."_

–E..ren..– La voz suave y débil de Mikasa, fue más que suficiente para despertar a de ojos esmeraldas que se encontraba su cabeza recostada en el borde de la cama de su hermana.

–M-Mikasa.. ¡Mikasa!– Rápidamente se recostó encima de ella colocando su rostro en el pecho de la muchacha, Eren lloraba pero trataba de no hacerlo tan vistoso, se oían quejidos ahogados y como trataba de reprimir su llanto. En breve apareció la enfermera y al notar que el paciente había despertado llamo a las otras enfermeras.

–E-Eren, me alegra verte bien– Mencionó soltando lagrimas la azabache colocando débilmente su mano en la cabeza de Eren. –T-tonta... Y-yo d-debería decir eso– Apretó fuerte la sabana que agarraba y cubría a Mikasa.

 **OoOooOooOOo**

–Erwin sí que tiene mucho trabajo. ¡Pero mucho trabajo aburrido! Ahora nosotros tenemos que llevar todas estas toneladas de papeles– Grito Hanji mientras caminaba por el pasillo junto a Levi.

–Deja de quejarte cuatro ojos y haz tu trabajo– declaro Levi mientras se adelantaba en la caminata con una torre de papeles que cargaba similar al de Hanji. –Eso le pasa por dejar perder su brazo... realmente... Erwin eres un estúpido..–

Levi la miro sin detener su caminata, pudo ver en el rostro de Hanji el dolor que sentía respecto a la pérdida del comándate. Levi regreso su mirada al frente, en eso, el sargento pensaba lo mismo, entendía muy bien a su compañera, no era por tener que hacer su trabajo, ellos mismo se habían ofrecido sin descanso a hacer los trabajos que ahora se le haría muy complicado para Erwin. Levi, solo permaneció callado.

En un cruce de pasillo que el sargento ya había atravesado, se cruzó Armin por en medio de ambos superiores corriendo a toda marcha de manera horizontal. Levi seguía caminando recto hacia adelante, no le interesaba mucho lo que hacia los soldados.

–Era Armin... Se dirige a las salas de recuperación, ¡por su prisa Mikasa seguramente ya ha despertado! ¡Eso es estupendo!– Alzó un poco la voz con la alegría que la caracterizaba por la suposición de la joven Ackerman. La oficial Hanji siguió caminando notando que dejaba atrás a Levi, para luego darse cuenta que este último se había detenido.

–¿Que sucede Levi?– El nombrado dirigió su mirada hacia el pasillo donde Armin se fue mostrando un poco de impaciencia en sus ojos grises, como deseando ver salir a Mikasa. –¡Ya entiendo! Eres tan bajito que esas hojas comienzan a pesarte mucho ¿no es así? kukuku–

Levi suspiro y continuo caminando. –Sigue caminando idiota–

Armin entro al salón.

–¡Mikasa!– La chica estaba de pie con ayuda de Eren y una enfermera. –¡Armin! Ella está bien, solo necesita estar en rehabilitación por un tiempo para recobrar su cuerpo– Hablo el chico titán, aunque mostraba una sonrisa en su interior seguía deprimido por hacerle pasar por todo eso.

–Mikasa... menos mal que estas bien.. Realmente llegue a pensar que..– Armin era un muchacho sensible, no podía ocultar sus lágrimas o tristezas.

–Armin.. Gracias por preocuparte por mí, no llores, estoy bien– Mikasa tomo la mano de su amigo sonriendo tiernamente, Armin la miro atentamente para luego sonreírle de igual forma, aunque sus lágrimas no paraban.

–Muchachos, temo pedirles que por ahora dejen sola a la señorita Ackerman, ahora tendrá su terapia física. –Entendemos... Vamos Eren.. ¿Eren?– El nombrado miraba el suelo, su semblante era de preocupación

–Eren– llamo Mikasa –¿estás bien?– Jaeger levanto la mirada viendo como todos lo observaban. –Si, lo siento. Recupérate pronto Mikasa– la chica asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Vendremos para el almuerzo, nos vemos– Agrego Armin.

–Cuanto tiempo cree usted que me tomara caminar sola y sin problemas otra vez?–

–La verdad es que como te vimos la primera vez que llegaste aquí... no pensé que sobrevivirías. Sin embargo ¡mírate! Eres una chica muy fuerte, no me sorprendería que en una semana estuvieras de vuelta en las tropas del comandante Smith–

Mikasa vio su propio reflejo en el espejo, tenía varios moretones en los brazos, era probable que tuviera muchos más bajo su camisón de hospital, no solo eso, cortes que algunos fueron hechos por el titán y otros por los médicos. En ese momento Mikasa pudo verse a la perfección, su cabeza y parte se la cara estaba vendado, solo el lado derecho del rostro lo tenía a la vista, dejando ver muy bien la cicatriz que le provoco Eren. La azabache se veía nefasta, pero a ella le preocupaba otra cosa.

–Mi bufanda... ¿dónde está mi bufanda?– Menciono subiendo un poco el tono de voz toqueteándose el cuello que también lo llevaba vendado. Era un milagro que no necesitara un collarín, pero aun así, a la muchacha solo le importaba aquella prenda que se le fue regalada.

–¿Bufanda? No lo sé, pero todas tus pertenencias los tiene su hermano. Ahora por favor escúcheme, empecemos con la terapia.– Mikasa asintió mientras permanecía su mano suavemente apoyado en su cuello.

* * *

–Eren.. Deja de culparte, de nada sirve molestarse con uno mismo, eso no deja avanzar. Y gracias al cielo que Mikasa está bien y recuperándose–

–Si pero no tenía por qué pasar por todo esto Armin, estoy.. Cansado de no ser siempre lo suficiente, fallo a cada rato y no sé porque... me prometí no lastimarla, a ella, a ti, a cualquiera otro en esa vez cuando le hice aquella cicatriz, pero.. fallo–

El rubio amigo de Eren trataba de consolarlo. No quería ver a su amigo estancado, no como Armin cuando se menospreciaba por ser débil, o por creerse débil. No quería que se perdiese al igual que él. –Eren, es una batalla, pronto será una guerra entre los titanes y nosotros, la humanidad. Esto ocurre a menudo, me estás diciendo que cada vez que suceda algo parecido ¿Te darás por vencido? ¿Dejaras que tu depresión te gane?–

–Armin...–

Arlet hablaba muy en serio, algo que pocas veces hacia cuando debía encarar a alguien.

–Tu lucharas Eren, al igual que Mikasa y yo, estaremos juntos luchando por lo mismo, si uno no lo consigue, el otro lo hará por el... por ambos, porque así somos nosotros, pase lo que pase, no nos abandonamos.– Los ojos de Eren brillaban por las palabras de Armin, sorprendentemente, las palabras del ojiazul, le subieron un poco los ánimos.

–Iré por la comida, comeremos con Mikasa. Ella es la chica más genial y fuerte que he conocido, te aseguro que estará bien en menos de lo que piensas– Sonrió. –Armin... gracias. Y Armin.. no más fallos.– El nombrado se quedó un momento de pie en la puerta mirando por corto tiempo la expresión de determinación en el rostro de Eren.

–No más fallos– Repitió y luego salió.

Mikasa se encontraba en los jardines en medio de dos barra horizontales y paralelas entre sí, practicaba para que su caminata fuera más fluida, con la doctora habían hecho las pruebas pero la ojinegro prefirió hacerlo sola, a ella nunca le ha gustado permanecer mucho tiempo con personas que no conoce. La azabache coloco las manos, una en cada barra, y comenzó a dar pasos, antes que probar la rapidez de los pasos, la doctora le indico que fuera acostumbrando las articulaciones, la movilidad de la rodilla, el tobillo y dedos del pie era lo más importante, asegurarse de que no sintiera dolor o alguna otra sensación que pudiera afectar a largo plazo. Reconociendo cada pauta, Mikasa empezó por girar suavemente su tobillo y doblar repetidas veces su rodilla con el cuidado que se merecía. Si había un poco de dolor en su rodilla, lo sentía cuando esta escuchaba un tope, como si colocara y dislocara el hueso de la rodilla al doblarla, no era un dolor insoportable, así que podía manejarlo.

–No debería estar aquí sola– Mikasa levanto la mirada para encontrar unos ojos grises serios.

–Necesito realizar mis terapias físicas heichou. De lo contrario jamás saldré de ese cuarto blanco– Levi estaba frente a ella con los brazos cruzados, su expresión era la misma de siempre.

–¿No me escucho? Dije "Aquí sola" ¿Porque no está la doctora con usted?–

–No la necesito– Respondió la chica de inmediato continuando su ejercicio. Levi se quedó callado, solo la observaba. Pasaron solo un par de minutos y a Mikasa ya comenzaba a fastidiarle la presencia del sargento que la miraba sin mover ni un musculo.

–Perdone... Heichou. ¿Es necesario permanecer aquí? Estoy segura que tiene asuntos mucho más importantes que ver a un..– En ese momento, de la confianza al hablar, la pierna cedió siendo incapaz de enderezarla para mantenerse de pie. Sin darse cuenta se encontraba apoyada en el pecho del sargento arrodillados. Levi la había atrapado cogiendo su cintura, hubo un silencio, la muchacha tenía el rostro apoyado en el pecho de Levi.

–¿Aun así cree que no necesita a la doctora? Ackerman– Menciono casi como burlándose manteniendo la misma expresión. Sin embargo había algo que no se lo esperaba, Mikasa alzo rápidamente su mirada para encontrarse con la del contrario, sus rostros estaba a diez centímetros.

–¡Suélteme! ¡Puedo levantarme sola!– Fue ahí, y solo ahí, cuando la fría expresión de Levi cambio, ver tan cerca los delicados ojos de Mikasa, aun con aquellos rasguños en su rostro, la hacía ver ante sus ojos, lo hermosa que era. Levi inclino un poco la cabeza hacia abajo apretando levemente los dientes.

–Solo.. solo un rato más– Susurro muy bajo, y antes de que Mikasa pudiera preguntarle lo que dijo, las manos del sargento que sujetaban la cintura de la contraria, descendieron lentamente por los lados con un buen agarre. Un cosquilleo le recorrió por todo su cuerpo al sentir como el calor que emanaba las palmas de Levi, atravesaban la delgada tela de la bata, incluyendo la de algunas vendas en su torso, tocaba su piel hasta llegar a sus muslos. Levi tenía ambas manos de lado a lado detenidas en los muslos de Mikasa, la acción del sargento provoco que sus cuerpos se juntaran más. La azabache estaba en blanco y en rojo al mismo tiempo, las mejillas le ardían. Entonces el sargento la soltó dejándola en el suelo y poniéndose de pie para luego darle la espalda.

–¿Acaso tiene idea de cuantos pacientes tiene este lugar con tan pocas manos para atenderlos? Agradezca que le estamos ofreciendo a una mocosa como usted, una doctora que pueda atenderla y ayudarla– Y con eso desapareció de su vista, Mikasa se encontraba en el suelo, su corazón palpitaba más rápido de lo habitual, podía sentirlo, no estaba segura de porqué. Su cuerpo palpitaba un poco también por la opresión de las manos que Levi poso sobre sus heridas. Ella se encontraba muy confundida.

–Auch...– Soltó muy bajo abrazándose a sí misma.

Dando largos pasos por el pasillo, el sargento se le veía agitado. En ese instante solo quería llegar a su dormitorio y estar cerca de un lavabo. Estando en su habitación, se despojó de algunas correas amarradas en su torso del equipo. Seguidamente abrió la llave del agua mojando y remojando su cara una y otra vez; Levi se vio en el espejo, noto que su respiración estaba un poco acelerado, de inmediato su mirada se concentró en las palmas de sus manos, no pudo evitar recordar lo que paso momentos antes, recordaba la suavidad de su piel blanca y la calidez de su cuerpo. Levi remojo sus manos con el agua... el agua estaba fría, sin embargo, él no conseguía enfriarse también. Rivaille era todo un adulto, ya sabía lo que había pasado, para él no era difícil entenderlo. Tras las batallas, planes de ataques y demás, había acumulado mucho estrés, también algo llamado.

–Estrés sexual– Se dijo a sí mismo al verse en el espejo. Sentía como poco a poco sus partes nobles pedían atención con solo recordar la escena que tuvo con Mikasa. Levi golpeo el fregadero molesto, lo lógico era que le sucediera eso en algún momento, después de todo es un hombre, y al igual que todos, tiene sus necesidades.

–¿Porque esa mocosa?– Se preguntó, aunque lo aceptara, tener pensamientos de ese tipo por una niña, aparte de que aquello estaba fuera de lugar, no podía ser que una niñata despertara la lujuria en el ¿Se estaba convirtiendo en un depravado? Era demasiado confuso para el sargento.

Levi camino y se acostó en su cama soltando todo su cuerpo logrando relajarse y pensar. En un principio sentía curiosidad por ella, luego interés al estar luchando codo a codo, y ahora ¿lujuria?

–¡Es ridículo! Al parecer estaba en mi limite, que estuviera Ackerman ahí fue mera coincidencia. Pude haber reaccionado con cualquier otra debido a mi estrés... Entonces.. ¿Porque siento esta presión cuando pienso en ella? Maldición.. Después de lo que le hice a Ackerman, podría ser peligroso estar cerca de ella en mi estado– El ojigris mordió su labio inferior.

–Pero tengo que averiguarlo–

¿Realmente será esa la razón por su repentino acto con Mikasa? o había algo muy escondido que no lo tomaría nunca en cuenta.

* * *

La azabache regreso a su habitación, su mente estaba en las nubes, insultaba al sargento, ella sin lugar a duda tomo su acción como algo hostil, para ella, Levi solo se burlaba de su condición. La muchacha refunfuñaba hasta que se percató que Armin y Eren estaban sentados en unas sillas cerca de una mesita.

–Chicos.. ¿Qué hacen a-?– Fue interrumpida por la mano de Eren que la apoyo en la cabeza de Mikasa. –¿Lo olvidaste? almorzaríamos juntos— Sonrió el ojiverde; no había nada más bello que ver sonreír a su hermano de crianza, la hacía sentir que estaba bien con todo y todos.

–Demoraste un poco. La doctora me dijo que decidiste practicar sola. ¿Estás bien?– Aunque intento hablar lo más tranquilo que pudo, el rostro preocupado de Armin lo delato.

–Todo bien, creo que he mejorado en solo una sesión– Eren y Armin se impresionaron con la respuesta pero casi de inmediato bajaron la guardia de alivio, era Mikasa después de todo.

–Aquí tu almuerzo Mikasa. ¡Comamos! Volvió a sonreír el chico titán. Mikada lo miro sonriendo sentándose con cuidado en la mesa.

–¡Por cierto! No es que me importe mucho pero... a ti te gusta esta cosa vieja ¿no? T-ten, está limpio– Menciono Eren dándole la bufanda que el chico se lo había otorgado de niños.

La chica no dijo nada, mostraba asombro que su hermano lo recordara y se lo haya traído. De cierta forma ella se sentía algo desprotegida sin su bufanda. Se lo coloco alrededor de su cuello, cubrió un poco su sonrojo con él y a la vez su sonrisa. Eren no solo se lo había regresado, también lo había lavado. –Itadakimasu– Dijeron los tres y empezaron a comer juntos.

Llego la noche, todos se encontraban en sus respectivas camas, con excepción de la tropa de Erwin. Tenían una pequeña reunión con sus dos miembros de rango más alto. Hanji y Levi.

–Ustedes sabrán muy bien lo que paso en el rescate de Jaeger. Algo ocurrió cuando los titanes se abalanzaron hacia el otro titán. Tras la información que hemos recolectado y por declaraciones del mismo individuo, estoy seguro que aquello fue una especie de control de titanes. El mismo que usaba Annie Leonheardt en su fase titán, atrajo a todos esos titanes en la expedición 57–

–¡Un momento! Entonces Eren... ¿puede controlar a los titanes?– Interrumpió Hanji con asombro y fascinación

–No estamos cien por ciento seguros de que Eren lo haya provocado pero–

–Tu qué opinas Erwin– Interrumpió esta vez Levi

–Yo pienso que fue Eren. No solo lo pienso, lo aseguro. Me contaron que ese titán, el que fue atacado por otros, es el responsable de la muerte de la madre de Eren y Ackerman– Hanji y Levi se pusieron alerta con aquella información.

–Eren puede transformarse en titán, por lo que puede desarrollar el llamado y posiblemente control de otros titanes– la chica amantes de los titanes se puso de pie golpeando la mesa emocionada.

–¡Es increíble! ¡Si Eren puede desarrollar por completo esa habilidad... Llamaría a un titán cada vez que yo necesite investigar uno!– Hablo ensoñada.

–Tendríamos una gran ventaja con eso. Sin embargo, ¿Ese mocoso podrá hacerlo?– Comento Levi no muy convencido.

–Ese es el caso, mañana empezara los entrenamientos. Quiero que Hanji lidere los entrenamientos que Jaeger se someterá, ya que nadie más sabe tanto de titanes como tu Hanji.– Aclaro Erwin viendo a la muchacha.

–¡Por supuesto! ¡No pudo haber hecho mejor elección Erwin!– Respondió tan alegre y excitada por la idea, un poco de saliva se deslizaba por su boca.

–Tú comenzaras un poco después Levi– Proyecto Smith su mirada en el bajo hombre.

–¿Hmn?–

–Para ser exacto cuando Mikasa Ackerman se recupere totalmente. Estoy seguro que te diste cuenta la versatilidad y precisión que tuvieron ambos durante el rescate de Eren. Ackerman es un caso muy importante, ella podría estar a tu nivel con trabajo duro–

–¿Quieres que yo...?– Menciono Levi prediciendo lo que diría.

–Quiero que tú entrenes a Mikasa. Solo tú puedes sacar todo el potencial que tiene esa chica. Con el tiempo llegara a ser una de las mejores soldados gracias a ti. Pero necesita disciplina para no perder el control– De inmediato Levi coloco los pies encima de la mesa, se cruzó de brazos y reposo la cabeza en el respaldar de la silla.

–Disciplina, es lo que exactamente ella necesita. Está bien Erwin. Yo me encargare de ella– Declaro el ojigris dando por terminada la reunión.

 **OooOoOoOooO**

–¿¡Ehh!? ¿¡Dicen que realmente soy capaz de controlar titanes!?– Grito Eren, la mañana siguiente de la reunión que Erwin, Levi y Hanji tuvieron, esta última no pudo aguantar las ganas de decírselo a Eren.

–¡Así es! Desde ahora entrenaremos juntos y haremos que puedas dominar esa técnica– Hanji no podría estar más emocionada, esa emoción fácilmente fue contagiada a Eren, ambos tenían un brillo en sus ojos.

–¿Ackerman está en la enfermería?– Manifestó Levi que estaba presente junto a Hanji. –No lo sé, probablemente está afuera teniendo su terapia física con la doctora ¿sucede algo con ella?– Eren mostraba curiosidad.

–Nada. Es solo que tenemos trabajo que hacer– Y con ese comentario, el sargento salió del dormitorio de hombres.

–¿A que se refería con eso...?–

–Lo que pasa es que Levi será el maestro de Mikasa– Explico Hanji haciendo una mueca de gracia. –¿S-su maestro? ¿Te refieres a que Mikasa será entrenada por Heichou?– La de gafas asintió. Eren estaba sorprendido y celoso, ser entrenado por el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, era algo simplemente grandioso. El ojiverde admiraba mucho al sargento Levi, quería ser como el, en su cabeza jamás pensó que algún día se transformaría en titán. Ahora, ser titán es una parte fundamental para él, mucho más que sabía manejarlo mejor, era increíble lo que podía hacer; Aun así, quería ser uno de los mejores soldados, no como el chico titán, si no como Eren Jaeger.

–Mikasa tiene mucha suerte...– Eren suspiro y sonrió de lado, sabía que su hermana tenía un don para la lucha y manejo de armas, por más que eso le molestara muy en el fondo a Eren, ella era la indicada para ello.

Levi se dirigía al patio donde la encontró practicando por primera vez. El sargento accedió a entrenarla, no solo por querer sacar más de ella, quería averiguar su estado por ella. La propuesta de Erwin no pudo haber sido más conveniente, sin embargo, si todo saliese mal, tendría muchos problemas estar cerca de Mikasa. Aun así, Levi seguía pensando que algo así no podría pasar, de ninguna manera podría desear el cuerpo de una niña como ella, así que con toda confianza, El sargento llego al patio. Como suponía ella estaba ahí, pero esta vez tenia a la doctora con ella.

–Lo estás haciendo muy bien Mikasa. Gradualmente podrás correr sin dificultad– Mikasa asintió con determinación, ella pensó que tener a la doctora no era tan malo después de todo.

–Gracias, termino por hoy Selma. Regrese a la enfermería por favor– Ordeno a la doctora la cual se sorprendió por si presencia ahí, no obstante acato la orden y regreso a su trabajo no sin antes de darle unas pautas a Mikasa. La portadora de la bufanda miro al sargento con una expresión dura, no entendía que hacia ahí ¿se quería burlar de ella otra vez?

–Heichou– Saludo la azabache. –Ayer me regaño por la falta de mi doctora ¿Porque la dejo ir ahora? Manifestó la muchacha sin sacar los ojos de encima.

–Porque ahora yo estoy a cargo de usted. Siga practicando, nadie dijo que se detuviera– Respondió Levi siendo frio como era de costumbre. Mikasa torció el labio y siguió corriendo en la ruta que se le había trazado. Por el momento todo estaba tranquilo, Levi la veía correr con normalidad, no se sentía atraído por ella ni nada parecido. Estaba convencido de que lo que paso solo fue un accidente ya que tuvo contacto físico con Mikasa en un mal momento.

La azabache se detuvo para respirar, aun le dolía la rodilla de unas de sus piernas, pero más le dolía la cadera. Girarlas creaba un dolor agudo casi soportable.

–Alto, tiene que almorzar– Se acercó Levi dándole la comida en una bandeja que ya lo tenía preparado momentos antes en la mesa.

–Quede en almorzar con Eren y Armin– Expreso Mikasa. –Cancélalo, hoy almorzaras aquí– Declaro Levi indicando que se sentara en la mesa. La chica fastidiada acepto, aunque tenía ganas de ver a Eren. Hubo un silencio normal entre ellos, Mikasa comía mientras que Levi tomaba una taza de té.

–¿A qué se refería con que ahora está a cargo?– La ojinegro rompió el silencio como si nada.

–Se refiere a eso mismo, que yo estoy a cargo, a cargo de su práctica. a cargo de usted– Respondió Levi relajado mientras daba un sorbo de su té.

–Desde ahora seré su entrenador personal, Así que, será mejor que ponga todo de sí porque trabajar conmigo no es sencillo– Mikasa abrió los ojos de par en par al oír aquello, ¿en serio ella seria entrenada por él? Apenas iba dos días en rehabilitación y no podría ser peor para ella. Por otro lado, Levi cada vez se volvía escéptico con los hipótesis que había sacado sobre Mikasa y su estrés sexual. Ella no le provocaba nada, ni Selma la doctora, y eso que la médica traía un corto vestido. Quizás seguir era una pérdida de tiempo.

Ackerman había acabado, ahora debía continuar ejercitándose. Las vendas que tenía en el rostro habían sido removidas, ahora tenía más vendas en el cuerpo. La piel de su rostro tenía unos rasguños muy pequeños, empezaban a sanarse solo, en unos días esos arañazos y el moretón en su frente desaparecería por completo.

–Alto ahí Ackerman, no puede continuar forzando su cuerpo si siente dolor– Mikasa abrió los ojos sorprendida ¿cómo es que se había dado cuenta de eso? Ella estaba segura de que no fue para nada obvia, quizás por ahí había dejado escapar un quejido, o los movimientos que hacia dejaba a la vista lo que sentía respecto al dolor de su cuerpo. Mikasa apretó los puños, no quería estar en cama de nuevo, quería salir y estar con Eren para protegerlo, recuperarse lo más rápido posible, pero ahora que el sargento la descubrió, nuevamente la dejaría en reposo.

–Por lo que debemos manejar eso ahora. Mientras más rápido se recupere mejor será, sin embargo eso depende de usted– Manifestó Levi cruzando de brazos. La muchacha no podía creerlo, el sargento no tenía planes para sacarla de la arena. –Entiendo Heichou. Dígame lo que debo hacer– Odiaba ser tan condescendiente de su superior, pero si era la única forma de regresar con Eren y los demás, entonces lo haría.

–Veo que tiene ganas. Muy bien, primero responda esto: El dolor que siente, ¿Lo tenía desde el principio? ¿O apareció recientemente?–

–Ahora que lo menciona... uno solo apareció ayer– Contesto Mikasa.

–¿Es el que más la afecta ahora?– siguió preguntando.

–Así es, lo demás está controlado–

–Entiendo. Sígame– Demando Levi girando sobre sus talones en dirección a la enfermería, Mikasa se limitó a seguirlo. Una vez que llegaron, Levi se remango las mangas y saco un ungüento de un cajón. –¿En qué parte del cuerpo le duele?– Miro a la muchacha mostrando poco interés.

–En la cadera... ¿Qué tiene planeado hacer?– pregunto confusa.

–Desvístase ahora– Ordeno sin titubear. Mikasa ladeo un poco la cabeza con cierto fastidio, ¿que tenía pensado hacer? y porque no lo hacia la enfermera en vez de él, si la iba a ayudar con el dolor, más efectivo seria con Selma. Aquello también fue planeado por Levi, que clase de sensación le causaría ver el cuerpo de Mikasa,¿ realmente estaba estresado sexualmente? Y si así fuera, ¿lograría controlarse? _"No había pensado en eso"_ pensó el sargento olvidando ese detalle, no obstante ya era tarde para retractarse. Mikasa desataba las tiras de la bata de pacientes. Levi arqueo una ceja, la azabache era una chica realmente despreocupada, ni siquiera protesto con al menos un "para qué?" Mikasa dejó caer su bata, ella tenía vendas en el 80% de su cuerpo, en partes de los brazos, del pecho hasta el ombligo, de la cadera hasta los muslos, una pequeña parte de las rodillas y en un tobillo. Levi sabía que en su cuello llevaba vendas también pero estaba siendo cubiertas por su bufanda. Al parecer, todo estaba bien con el sargento, es más, se sentía algo de lastima por llevar tantas heridas en su cuerpo.

–Retirare las vendas de su cadera. Si el dolor comenzó ayer, puede ser que usted misma se haya dislocado alguna parte de su cadera en su entrenamiento. Primero debo comprobarlo– Mikasa por fin entendió lo que haría, Levi se acercó a ella y se arrodillo, hizo una señal para que ella levantara los brazos. El sargento agarro un pequeño bisturí y corto una tira, desde ahí comenzó retirándolas. Mikasa traía encima de las vendas una braga blanca, Levi no tenía necesidad de retirarla, por lo que se concentró en las vendas. Cuando finalizando pudo ver en el transcurso, unos cortes que se notaban fueron hechos por los médicos, dos cortes, una en cada lado, ambos tenían ocho puntos.

–Justo como imagine– Levi poso su mano en su cadera del lado derecho. –¿Siente que toco esto? Hay una pequeña luxación en la parte femoral de su cadera, aquello le pasa por no tener paciencia y cuidado. Mikasa apretó los dientes, odiaba que heichou tuviera razón y peor aún, que le hiciese ver su error.

–Ahora no se mueva– El ojigris tomo su pierna, la alzo contra ella y haciendo presión con la otra mano, de un golpe rápido, regreso el hueso a su lugar después de un rugir. Mikasa se quejó por el dolor pero luego no sintió nada, al final, Levi sabía lo que hacía.

–Aun no terminamos– Agrego el muchacho cogiendo el ungüento que saco anteriormente.

–Esto servirá para cualquier dolor previo que pueda causar esto, prácticamente entumecerá la zona por un rato hasta que su hueso solo se haya acomodado– Mikasa se quedó callada, solo observaba lo que hacía el contrario. Esparciendo la crema en las manos, Levi los coloco en su cadera, la azabache dio un pequeñísimo brinco por lo frio que se sentía. Rivaille estaba tranquilo, paso las manos encima de las tiras de la braga solo por los lados esparciendo el ungüento, no era nada más que un trabajo. Esto calmo las pocas ansias que tenía al descubrir que algo pasaría con eso, sin embargo resulto como esperaba. Ya estaba a punto de terminar, quedaba volver a vendarla y listo. Levi se puso de pie tras Mikasa con las manos aun en su cadera dado las últimas pasadas. Mikasa giro e inclino un poco la cabeza para mirar directo los ojos del contrario.

–Heichou... se lo agradezco, la verdad es... que no quería permanecer más tiempo aquí, así que.. Gracias– Los ojos de Levi se ensancharon, Mikasa estaba sonriendo, una pequeña y sincera sonrisa dedicada a él, era la primera vez que la veía sonreír. El sargento se quedó sin aliento, las palpitaciones en su pecho se aceleraron de manera que él temía que no pararía. Paso unos segundos en el que Levi se quedó paralizado.

–Heichou...?– musito Mikasa extrañada. Al escuchar llamarlo, sujeto con firmeza su cadera y lo junto a la suya propia de un golpe, aquello la tomo desprevenida, entonces Levi cogió las tiras de su braga, soltó un lento suspiro caliente cerca del oído de Mikasa, y con fuerza tiró solo un poco hacia abajo aquella prenda íntima deteniéndose secamente. Mikasa pensó que era parte del tratamiento pero sentía tensión en sus movimientos _"piensa atacarme"_ pensó ella ingenua, aunque no estaba del todo equivocada. Estando en la cumbre, entro Selma la doctora a la habitación, encontrando semejante escena.

–¡L-l-lo siento!¡ v-volveré después!– Grito una roja mujer cerrando la puerta al salir. Solo paso unos segundos de confusión y Levi soltó a Mikasa. El sargento dio dos pasos hacia atrás y colocó una mano en su rostro tapándose la boca; si se ponía atención se podía ver el color carmesí que las mejillas del sargento había adquirido.

–¿¡Que le ocur..!?–

–¡Ackerman!– La interrumpió abruptamente. –La próxima vez solo deje que un doctor de confianza y sin malas intenciones la toque para cualquier situación médica. Terminamos, dígale a Selma que le ponga vendas nuevas– Y sin nada más que decir, el azabache salió por la puerta rápidamente. Mikasa no entendía nada, hasta que una conclusión llego a su cabeza.

–Esto... solo se trataba de una prueba. ¡Quería probar cuanto bajaba la guardia!– Golpeó con fuerza el escritorio enojada –Maldición, fui muy ingenua, quizás pudo haberme eliminado. Si no hubiera entrado la doctora... ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido?–

Era la misma pregunta que se decía Levi ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Selma no hubiera entrado?

El sargento avanzaba en el pasillo con rápidos pasos, no podía creer lo que hizo ¿cómo así fue lo que paso? Todo iba bien hasta que ella le agradeció. Levi recordó la sonrisa y golpeo la pared. Nunca le había ocurrido algo similar, ¿acaso el...?

–¡Imposible! ¡Esto es estúpido!– Estaba enojado que le pasara eso con alguien como Mikasa, no sabía qué era eso que sentía, y lo que creía que era, no era capaz de aceptarlo.

–Lo mejor será alejarme de ella– Musito por lo bajo.

* * *

 **NotaBibi:** Fin del capítulo 3. Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Levi en una situación así quizás sea más del tipo que viola xD pero esto es amor puro y apasionado 3

 **Levi:** Sabia que me habías puesto una trampa.

 **Bibi:** ¡Claro que no! La trampa estaba puesta, tu solito fuiste hacia ella. Juégate un erogame, señor "estresado sexualmente" kukuku

 **Levi:** -Desenvaina sus hojas-

 **Bibi:** ¡Bromeaba! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! ¡Pop!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Nota:** Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece. Todos los créditos a su respectivo dueño (te amamos Isayama-sama) No permito la copia y/o publicación de mis historias a nadie sin mi autorización.

 **Advertencia:** Spoilers del manga

* * *

Amaneció nuevamente, los rayos del sol atravesaron la ventana de la joven soldado, obligándola a despertar. Mikasa con un poco de fastidio abrió los ojos alejándose de la luz rápidamente. Estaba acostada de lado, su mirada veía el infinito, no pensaba en nada, solo permanecía inmóvil.

Pasaron varios minutos desde que finalmente se levantó, camino hacia el lavabo a asearse. Las heridas en su rostro desaparecieron, raramente a la ojinegro no le extraño eso, lo que le molestaba era esa cicatriz ocasionada por el incidente de Eren que no se esfumaba. Mikasa se había dado cuenta hace mucho, la mirada y la molestia de su hermano cuando veía su herida, tener esa cicatriz lo hacía recordar, lo ponía triste y era algo que la azabache nunca quisiera provocarle, pero era inevitable. Aquello también provocaba el rechazo de Eren; la muchacha por mucho tiempo creyó que era su culpa pero la verdad era que el de ojos esmeralda se sentía apenado.

–¿Uh? La cadera... ya no me duele– Musito para ella misma levantándose el camisón, Levi se le vino a la mente, era un sujeto muy complicado, la ayudo en su rehabilitación, pero lo sentía algo inusual, quizás no tanto si fuera a cualquier otro, pero ¿con ella? ¿Acaso él no sabía que Mikasa lo odiaba?

–Qué hombre más ingenuo– Se dijo así misma de igual forma. Quizás la verdadera ingenua era ella.

La muchacha se quitó toda su ropa para retirar sus vendas, algunas partes de su cuerpo estaban oscurecidas un poco, debido a los golpes y cortes, la piel estaba un poco tosca, pero solo en las áreas afectadas. A Mikasa no le importaba, con tal de que pudiera andar como antes, tener cicatrices era irrelevante, siempre y cuando a Eren no le importasen. Ahí estaba de nuevo, pensando en Eren.

–Quiero verte...– Musito por lo bajo. Poniéndose su traje de recluta, salió de la sala de recuperación sin decirle nada a Selma, después de todo ella se sentía muy bien, estaba curada, lo único ahora que realmente deseaba, era poder ver la sonrisa de su hermano por su recuperación, se sentía egoísta, pero quería que Eren demostrase lo preocupado que esta por ella, quería afecto de su parte. Se fue directo a la área común, muchos de los soldados estaban ahí, ya sea comiendo o conversando. _"¿Eren seguirá durmiendo?"_ pensó la azabache mirando en todas direcciones.

–¡Mikasa!– Una voz la obligo a ver a su dirección. Era Jean, se acercaba alegre pero tenía un cierto nerviosismo.

–¿Y-ya estas mejor? Increíble, solo te tomo unos días recuperarte– Comenzó a reír con un leve rubor en su rostro.

–Jean– Alzo un poco la voz. –Eren... donde está..– Menciono con normalidad, con esos típicos ojos pocos animados. Jean soltó un suspiro triste, se preguntaba por qué siempre intentaba hablar con Mikasa si el sabía muy bien que ella solo tenía ojos para Eren. Apretó su puño fuerte enojado y luego lo soltó.

–A claro, Eren está en el patio con la Lider Hange– Respondió a lo que Mikasa dio media vuelta en dirección al patio. –S-sabes.. deberías preocuparte más por ti misma en vez del torpe de Eren.. Sé que no piensas igual, p-pero incluso yo me preo..–

–El que me cambiaba las flores todos los días... Fuiste tú ¿cierto? Gracias– Escondió la parte inferior de su rostro con la bufanda, para luego retirarse. Jean se quedó paralizado, tenía el rostro rojo, Mikasa se había dado cuenta que lo hacia todas las noches. Puso una mano en su cabeza, estaba feliz.

 **OooOoOOoo**

–¡Armin!– La portadora de la bufanda llamó.

–¿Mikasa? ¿Qué haces con el uniforme? Tienes que estar en reposo– Se exalto un poco el de rubios cabellos.

–Me dieron de alta–

–¡Eso fue rápido!– Respondió impresionado. –Seguro buscas a Eren, el está allá en medio del campo para los entrenamientos.

–¿Entrenamientos?– se encontraba confusa.

–Pensé que sabias. La Lider Hange usa la fase titán de Eren para hacer prácticas y... pruebas...– El oji azul paro lentamente al darse cuenta de algo.

–¡P-pero no es nada de qué preocuparse! ¡No le eran esas clases de pruebas que te imaginas! Tales como cortes o disecciones ¡Nada de pruebas inhumanas! Aunque... al ser un titán deja de ser humano..– Medito el mismo hasta que se dio cuenta que Mikasa ya se estaba dirigiendo a la zona de prueba con un ambiente turbio, sin poder detenerla.

Ahí, en el área de prueba, con considerable diferencia de distancia entre Armin y Eren por seguridad, estaban de pie, Hange, Moblit y Eren. Del otro lado con la misma separación que tenía el joven Arlet, se encontraba Erwin y Levi. El comandante quería estar presente en el primer día de entrenamiento de Jaeger, quería conocer las respuestas que el cuerpo de titán podría expulsar con los conocimientos de Hange. Por otro lado Levi vigilaba, él se había despertado bastante inquieto, tanto que se levantó muy temprano a ejercitarse para despabilarse un poco, casi ni durmió, simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en lo que sucedió al cerrar los ojos, ya que cuando lo hacía, lo volvía a vivir.

–¿No es esa Ackerman?– Menciono Erwin interrogante. Apenas el nombre de la muchacha pelinegra llego a su entendimiento, se enfocó en ella al ubicarla en el campo.

–Idiota ¿Que hace en medio de las prácticas?– Manifestó con un ceño fruncido.

–Ackerman está usando su uniforme. ¿Sabías que ya se había recuperado? En ese caso, deberías empezar a trabajar con ella lo antes posible.–

–Sobre eso.. No lo veo posible. Es una antisocial, Erwin–

–No me digas..– El de gruesas cejas sonrió un poco.

–No puedo trabajar con ella, es muy difícil de tratar y antes de acudir a castigos físicos, que la verdad no me molestaría. Pienso que es mejor abandonar este encargo, es más.. quiero abandonarlo, hay varias personas que pueden enseñarle– Protesto firme y calmado, como normalmente se le vería al declinar algún trabajo. Erwin lo miro levemente serio, no entendía muy bien porque lo dejaba sin siquiera intentarlo ¿Algo paso entre ellos? o era que de verdad no le gustaba trabajar con mujeres por temor a maltratarlas, aunque había dicho que no tenía problemas en eso, tal vez de verdad no era algo que disfrutaba.

–¿No dirás nada?– Levi miro al hombre alto de su a lado.

–No. Ackerman tiene un temperamento fuerte, debo admitirlo. No insistiré en que la entrenes, como dices otro puede hacerlo, hasta yo si uso a Jaeger.–

–¿Eren?– El sargento frunció el ceño confundido.

–Si digo que es por el bien de Jaeger, quizás coopere. Sabes que ella reacciona con él. Justo como ahora lo hará– Erwin mantenía una mini sonrisa a la vez que ambos hombres miraban como Mikasa llegaba con Hange. Esta última se dio cuenta de su presencia cuando vio a Eren hacer una mueca de fastidio dirigida a alguien tras de ella.

–¡Mikasa! Veo que estas mucho mej..– Vocalizo la chica de gafas hasta que fue interrumpida por la contraria.

–¡¿Porque Eren está siendo sometido a estas pruebas?! Hace nada fue capturado por esas escorias ¡él necesita descanso!–

–¡Mikasa! ¡¿Cuantas veces debo decírtelo?! ¡No soy tu hermano ni tampoco tu hijo! ¡Deja de tratarme como si fuera un inútil debilucho!– Atacó Eren molesto dando un paso frente a la Lider. Armin pudo escuchar un poco el escándalo por lo que decidió ir a tratar de tranquilizarlos.

–No se trata de eso Eren.. tú ya hiciste mucho, no pueden usarte y obligarte a hacer..–

–¡Nadie me obliga! ¿Es que aún no lo entiendes? N-no.. ¡No pudimos hacer nada contra el titán que asesino a mamá! y por nuestra culpa.. ahora Hannes esta...– Armin se detuvo a pasos detrás de Mikasa al oír el nombre de Hannes. El de ojos esmeraldas apretó los puños muy enfadado reprimiendo las lágrimas.

–¿Hannes...?– Repitió la muchacha ensanchando los ojos con una presión fuerte en el pecho. –¿Q-que.. quieres decir con eso?–

–Mikasa...– Musito muy bajo Armin acercándose de apoco.

–¡Calma, calma! ¿Porque no tomamos un poco de té?– Menciono Hange con una risa nerviosa que a la vez Moblit asentía muy nervioso también tratando ambos de mejorar el ambiente

–Nada de té– Apareció Levi con los brazos cruzados al costado de Eren –¡Esto no es un patio de juegos! No soporto escuchar a estos mocosos ni un minuto más. ¡Ackerman! Veo que ya está mejor como para perder el tiempo así ¡Andando! Tenemos trabajo que hacer–

–¡Eren es mi...!–

–¡Me importa un carajo! Es una orden soldada– Alzo la voz fulminándola con la mirada. Mikasa sintió como aquella filosa mirada la penetraba; antes de que la azabache pudiera contestar, el sargento agarro su brazo y jalándola toscamente, la sacó de ahí. Mikasa entre quejas hacia Rivaille, volteaba a ver a Eren quien no se atrevía a verla a los ojos.

–Porque siempre es así... ella no entiende nada– Jaeger pronuncio enojado para sí mismo.

–No lo sé Eren, pero me gustaría tener a alguien como tu hermana– Hange colocó una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho con una sonrisa suave. –Alguien que siempre se preocupe por mí, alguien que esté cuando lo necesite, que sepa que puedo contar con ella sin ninguna condición. Quizás sea algo molesta, pero casi la pierdes en la última lucha. Solo quiero que consideres eso–

–¡Puede contar conmigo siempre Lider Hange! Me duele que no me considere– Se metió Moblit haciendo un mini berrinche como niño.

–¡Ara Moblit! Muchas gracias por estar a mi lado– Comenzó a reír la amante de los titanes llevando una mano atrás de la cabeza.

Fuera de eso, Eren la había escuchado atentamente, como reconociendo su error, recordó lo mucho que sufrió cuando creyó que Mikasa no se salvaría. ¿Acaso había sido muy rudo? _"Ella no entiende.. nada cambiara si no hacemos algo. Mikasa.. esto lo hago también por ti, voy a cambiar.. este mundo cruel"_ Pensó Eren viendo a lo lejos como el sargento y su hermana se alejaban más y más.

–Debimos haberle contado sobre Hannes– Agregó Armin presionando su pecho con la mano aguantando el sufrimiento.

–No. hicieron bien en ocultárselo–

–Comandante Erwin– Saludo Eren, Armin y Moblit al aparecer en el lugar.

–Acaba de recuperarse, si lo hubiera sabido durante ese tiempo, puede que estuviera en cama ahora– Erwin se veía serio viendo la dirección en donde se retiraron ambos soldados.

– ¡Bueno! ¡¿Empezamos Eren?!– Hange grito entusiasmada

–¡H-hai!–

* * *

Camino hacia otra zona de entrenamiento. Mikasa estaba en silencio mientras seguía al sargento. Ella estaba un poco perdida, la mención de Hannes en la discusión anterior la dejo ansiosa, sin embargo también estaba molesta por tener que pasar el rato entrenando con el enano, -como lo solía llamar cuando no estaba cerca de el- Finalmente llegaron a su objetivo, era una sala realmente espaciosa, con los instrumentos necesarios para un buen entrenamiento. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Levi colocó las manos en su cintura haciendo una mueca de desagrado, para él, la sala estaba sucia, solo había polvo en algunas pesas y mancuerdas pequeñas, también en algunas esquinas del lugar pero con tan solo eso, ya le parecía repugnante _"cerdos"_ pensó el bajo hombre mientras se quitaba la chaqueta dejándolo en una banca pegada a la pared y se remangaba las mangas de su camisa. Fue hasta una puerta, dentro había utensilios de limpieza, Mikasa solo lo observaba, ¿de vedad pensaba limpiar en estos momentos?

–Coja aquel trapo y a trabajar– Demando el oji gris sin mirarla, la contraria chasqueo la lengua, no podia hacer nada más que obedecer. La muchacha se quitó la chaqueta de igual forma, sin embargo esta la colocó en una banca muy alejada de la del sargento, remango sus mangas y humedeciendo aquel trapo, limpio las ventanas haciendo círculos. Mikasa movía sus manos automáticamente, su mente estaba perdida una vez más, no podía olvidar la mención de Hannes en la conversación con Eren, y a decir verdad, hacía tiempo que no veía a aquel amigo de la familia rondar por las calles, ya sea vigilando o bebiendo. Ackerman detuvo la limpieza de las lunas, apretó fuerte el trapo que sostenía provocando un temblor en la mano por dicha fuerza, ¿por qué Eren le había gritado de nuevo? ¿Por qué siempre está enojado con ella? No entendía, que era lo que siempre hacia mal para enfadarlo así. Los ojos de la azabache se humedecieron, si dejar de preocuparse por él y evitar protegerlo era lo correcto, Mikasa prefería estar equivocada siempre, con tal de que Eren estuviese a salvo.

De pronto una mano se posó en el hombro de la portadora de la bufanda bien aferrada. Levi, quien era dueño de esa acción, con un tirón, giro a la chica hacia él logrando ver el rostro de la contraria. Los ojos grises del sargento apenas se abrieron, Mikasa tenía los ojos rojos con algunas lágrimas y la nariz del mismo color. La azabache al ver de imprevisto la imagen de su superior, quería ser tragada por la tierra, sentía mucha vergüenza y rabia haber mostrado ese lado débil frente a su persona menos favorita. Ambos se miraron solo unos segundos, de verdad el tiempo fue poco ya que sin previo aviso, un puñetazo se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Mikasa, quien por los pelos logro esquivarlo cayendo al suelo por lo repentino que fue el ataque del hombre frente a ella. La muchacha lo veía confundida y enojada, Levi la miro notándose en su rostro una mirada fría. Nuevamente él atacó, esta vez utilizando su pierna para golpearla, Ackerman bloqueo la patada con sus antebrazos protegiendo su cara, no obstante tal fue el golpe que la mando varios pulgadas hacia atrás.

–¿Que sucede? Aún estamos calentando. Es muy pronto para ponerse a llorar– Inclino un poco su cuerpo en dirección de la mano que apoyaba su propia cintura.

Mikasa frunció el ceño enfadada por las palabras del sargento, era más que obvio que la estaba provocando, pero en ese instante, Mikasa necesitaba desahogarse, y no dudaría ni un segundo si una oportunidad se la ponen en bandeja, menos si se trataba del sargento Levi.

Se puso de pie y lo desafío con la mirada, entonces la muchacha atacó, Levi fácilmente esquivo su golpe, la contraria no se detuvo, continuo utilizando tanto los puños como las piernas. Se movían por toda la sala, Rivaille tenía una súper visión, podía predecir el próximo ataque que haría Mikasa, su manera de enfrentarlo era muy torpe, solo golpeaba por golpear, se notaba en el rostro que su único objetivo, era hacer daño al sargento, aunque ese hecho no le sorprendía en absoluto.

Aun viendo su estilo de pelea a lo bruto, hubo momentos en los que la azabache lo golpeaba y este en vez de esquiva lo bloqueaba ya sea con la mano o los brazos, podía sentir una increíble fuerza, sabia de su potencial pero ahora veía que podría ser una dura rival si se le entrenaba como debía.

Otro golpe fuerte pero torpe se le presento al bajo hombre quien lo detuvo sosteniendo con fuerza su puño.

–Si solo apunta a la cara no lograra nada– Dicho eso la soltó. Se diría que aconsejarla la ayudaría, pero él sabía que no le haría caso, ser aconsejado por la persona que más odias solo lograría enojar más al contrincante y por ende nublarlo sin mejora, o eso era lo que el sargento pensaba; Algo que no se lo espero era eso mismo, que Mikasa escuchara sus indicaciones. La muchacha lanzo una patada en los tobillos del contrario para desequilibrarlo, seguido por un ataque con su codo izquierdo, Levi dio un brinco hacia atrás pero al ser algo que realmente no esperaba, evitar el segundo ataque le fue imposible, no le quedaba de otra que contraatacar. Golpeo su brazo con el suyo deteniendo la dura trayectoria, aprovechando eso y contando que el sargento tenia técnica, tomo su brazo y le hizo una llave privándola de cualquier movimiento que eta pudiera realizar. Mikasa soltó un agudo quejido, ahora el dueño de la fría mirada estaba detrás de la joven recluta apretando su brazo duramente que si terminaba el movimiento era capaz de romperle el brazo.

–Nada mal. Callada y siguiendo mis indic..–

–¡Suélteme!– Grito Mikasa a lo que Rivaille se sorprendió levemente.

–De nuevo es ruidosa– Presiono más el agarre provocando otro grito de dolor de la muchacha.

–Mocosa... deje de ser impulsiva–

–¡Usted que sabe!– Volvió a gritar con una voz temblorosa y lágrimas en los ojos de la furia.

–Que es lo que usted quiere que sepa–

–¡Que no me detenga!–

–... ¿Porqué?–

–¡Por qué yo te protegeré Eren!– La azabache abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho, esta apretó los dientes sin poder detener las lágrimas.

Levi se quedó en silencio, pocos segundos después la soltó cayendo esta al suelo arrodillada y con la cabeza hacia abajo. Mikasa se sostenía la muñeca de su mano aun llorando silenciosamente. Una toalla cayó en su cabeza momentos después sorprendiéndola.

–Hannes falleció en el rescate de Jaeger. – Mikasa palideció. –No estamos totalmente seguros ya que ni yo ni el comandante Erwin lo vimos, pero creemos que quien lo asesino... fue el mismo titán que la atacó. La confirmación de Arlet y Jaeger a las descripciones de los testigos, nos dice que es el mismo. Pero la información más valida que aceptamos fue la del soldado Francis, quien era compañero de Hannes. "Por fin pagare mi deuda, Grisha" Fue lo último que dijo..–

–¿Porque nadie me lo dijo?– Hablo la joven tratando de mantener a raya su voz.

–No se haga la idiota. Usted sabe la respuesta– Un nuevo silencio se acomodó en ellos.

–Eren.. Sin tan solo yo.. –

–Si tan solo yo lo hubiera matado antes, Eren no tendría que sentirse culpable e inútil. ¿Es eso?– Levi se sentó a su lado con una distancia respetable por el tipo de relación que tenían.

–Yo nunca lo llamaría inútil– Respondió la muchacha cogiendo la toalla secándose las lágrimas y un poco de sudor en su cuello.

–Usted solo para tras de Jaeger.. En vez de estar lloriqueando por lo triste que es su vida junto a él, empiece a trabajar, luche con él y no lo detenga. De esa manera podría protegerlo y estar juntos.–

Mikasa lo miro fijamente con asombro, él no la veía pero la joven chica realmente sintió que el sargento estaba siendo considerado con ella.

Sin embargo, Levi soltó esas palabras con un sabor amargo en su boca. Otra vez comenzaba a sentirse extraño con ella, solo le decía lo lógico si quería estar bien con Eren, pero parte de él quería quedarse callado, no era su problema, no tiene por qué ayudarla con cosas personales, pero aun así lo hizo. _"Está llorando y es una molestia, es suficiente razón para justificar el consuelo que le ofrezco"_ Se aferró a esa respuesta, sin querer reconocer que la verdadera razón por la que la consolaba, era porque le asusto el pensamiento que tuvo, el querer que esos dos niños comenzaran a distanciarse.

–Aunque Jaeger es un inútil bebe llorón, me pregunto si de verdad habrá alguna diferencia unir a dos familiares suicidas– Finalizó con eso poniendo se dé pie para irse, quería olvidar ese sentir que no le correspondía, alejarse era la mejor solución.

–¡Entréneme por favor Heichou!– Los ojos de Levi se ensancharon al oírla, se detuvo dándole la espalda a la muchacha en el suelo.

–Quiero ser capaz de luchar junto a Eren, estar con el acompañándolo en su propósito sin que me considere una molestia– A Mikasa le molestaba mucho esta escena, pedirle algo a la persona que más odia era terrible para ella, pero conocía la fuerza del sargento, sabía que Eren lo admiraba a pesar de lo que le hizo en la tribuna ¿parecerse a él mejoraría la relación de esos hermanos? Mikasa estaba decidida a intentarlo, hacer algo diferente, quería ser la persona que Eren la escogería sin dudar, y a decir verdad, comenzaba a tolerar más a Rivaille.

Por otro lado, Levi solo tenía en mente deshacerse de ella lo más rápido posible, antes de que llegara el momento en el que realmente no pueda alejarse de ella. No obstante...

–Nos vemos aquí en dos horas, ni un segundo mas ¿oyó?–

–¡Hai, Levi Heichou!–

No se había dado cuenta que ese momento ya había llegado.

* * *

Mikasa tomo una ducha, se decía a si misma que la decisión que tuvo fue la mejor, aun cuando el sargento la informo que el la entrenaría muchas horas antes, ella se atrevió a pedírselo formalmente, quería que supiese que ella deseaba eso. Suspiro mientras el agua se deslizaba varias veces por su rostro, necesitaba relajarse. Saber que Hannes había muerto era también un fuerte golpe para Mikasa, no podía imaginar cómo se sentía Eren y Armin con todo eso. Quería hablar con ellos.

Poco después estaba secándose el cabello con una toalla luciendo un conjunto deportivo, una simple camiseta blanca y un pantalón holgado, antes de ir con Levi saldría a encontrarse con su hermano de crianza para disculparse. Tenía tiempo por lo que no fue con prisas. Estaba un poco preocupada, cuando dejo a Eren estaba con Hange haciendo pruebas con su cuerpo titan, solo quería que estuviera bien.

–¡Mikasa!– Hange la llamo caminando hacia ella.

–Lider de escuadrón– Saludo la más joven.

–Eren esta por ahí, ya terminamos y está muy bien, hizo un estupendo trabajo aunque no descubrimos mucho–

–Comprendo, muchas gracias por cuidar de él– Inclino la cabeza agradecida de que no le haya sucedido nada. Hange coloco una mano en la cabeza de la azabache con una sonrisa. Armin logro ver a lo lejos a Mikasa, este se puso de pie y la llamo haciendo señas con los brazos. Eren estaba acostado en el suelo descansando, con todo lo que hizo Armin sabía que su hermana se acercaba.

–Eren.. ¿Estás bien?– Fue lo primero que la portadora de la bufanda menciono al llegar.

–Así es. Aunque estoy molesto, no logre ninguno de los objetivos que la líder de escuadrón Hange pretendía–

–No puedes esperar conseguirlo a la primera, poco a poco lo lograras– Animo Armin con su inocente sonrisa.

–Supongo– Contesto el de ojos verdes.

–Lamento mi comportamiento de la última vez. Ya me entere lo de Hannes...– Armin y Eren se pusieron alerta mirándola.

–Yo lo siento–

–No te disculpes Mikasa, no fue tu culpa.. La culpa fue mía–

–¡Eren eso no es cie..!–

–Es cierto. En ese momento debí transformarme y salvarlo como también salvarte a ti – El muchacho golpeo el suelo con su puño molesto. –Si algo te hubiera pasado a ti también Armin yo..–

–¡Pero no paso! Eren... no hubieras podido evitar la muerte de Hannes, eso sucedió antes de que supiéramos que el titán estaba ahí. Ha pasado mucho tiempo dese entonces. Aun así lo destruiste, tu hiciste eso del llamado ¡estoy seguro! Hannes y tu mama fueron vengados, ¡así que lo conseguimos!– Armin solo no quería perder a sus amigos, no quería que se separasen.

–Tienes razón.. si logro desarrollar eso, nadie más tiene por que morir– Eren miró al cielo junto con una brisa que revolvía sus cabellos, en casi nada fijo su mirada en una silenciosa Mikasa. Este se acercó más a ella.

–Gracias Mikasa– La nombrada se sorprendió y lo vio directo a los ojos frente a ella.

–Tú y Armin son los únicos que se preocupan por mí, por eso se los agradezco. Tampoco es que me guste gritarte Mikasa es solo que... aunque sé que no es tu intención, me siento un inútil cuando intentas protegerme eso. A pesar de que... – Eren bajo un poco la cabeza desviando la mirada. –Me gustaría... ser yo quien te proteja... ¡Quien los protege a ambos! Quiero que entiendas eso Mikasa, no soy un niño pequeño a quien deben estar vigilando.

–Eren..– Musito Armin muy bajo.

La mano de Mikasa se acercó hasta agarrar la mano de Eren y llevarlo a la mejilla de la azabache. Eren se estremeció un poco.

–¿Mikasa?–

–He sido una molestia para ti Eren. Aun así no puedo dejar de preocuparme por ti, eres mi único familiar. Permíteme estar siempre a tu lado– Eren se sonrojo levemente por la acción y las palabras de Mikasa, hasta Armin consiguió ruborizarse con aquella escena.

–¡T-tonta! Eres mi hermana ¿no es verdad? Por supuesto estaremos juntos– Respondió Eren apartando la mirada aun con un leve rubor recuperando su mano. Mikasa lo miro asintiendo con la cabeza y con una pequeña y tierna sonrisa.

–Por cierto ¿Y ese atuendo Mikasa?–

Armin pregunto.

–Tengo entrenamiento. Es más debo irme, Armin cuida de Eren por mí– Menciono eso ultimo con su habitual cara de poker antes de irse acelerando el paso.

–¡¿Es que acaso no has escuchado nada de lo que te dije?!– Grito Eren con fastidio

–Bueno calma Eren– Bufó Armin. –Pero dijo entrenamiento, seguramente se encontrara con Levi Heichou, Mikasa será más aterradora si llega a ser como él– Rio nervioso el rubio amigo.

–No le tendré miedo– Dijo el de ojos esmeraldas casi como un puchero. –Pero aun así la envidio por eso– Finalizo

 **OooOoOooOo**

Mikasa estaba por entrar al gimnasio donde entrenaría, llegaría con quince minutos antes. Du sorpresa fue que Levi ya se encontraba esperándola. La joven recluta se quedó mirándolo solo unos segundos en la entrada, camino tranquila y cuando estaba frente al sargento hizo el saludo con su mano.

–Deme veinte vueltas al rededor del campo– Ordeno el de grises ojos la cual la contraria obedeció en el acto.

Mikasa iba por la sexta vuelta, lo hacía bastante rápido para lo que él pensaba que lo haría, el sargento solo se dedicaba a mirarla con un semblante serio y atento. Finalizadas las vueltas, le siguió imponiendo ejercicios, cincuenta planchas, cincuenta sentadillas y por ultimo golpear el saco de arena hasta que Levi ordenase que parase. Lo que el bajo hombre hacía en esos momentos era analizar y probar la resistencia de Mikasa. La muchacha se veía muy agotada, pero su nivel de rendimiento no bajaba mucho, de alguna manera lograba mantener el ritmo, era buen comienzo, pero solo era eso, un comienzo.

–Deténgase e hidrátese ahora– Le lanzo una botella de agua, está la atrapo y cogiendo una toalla, secó su cara colocándola posteriormente en su cuello. Transpiraba mucho, la ropa estaba algo mojada, se había esforzado mucho.

–Lo siguiente será aprender artes de lucha y defensa–

Mikasa lo miraba y asentía, pasaron como cinco horas más desde que iniciaron; en casos normales, la azabache ya se hubiera rendido por el hecho de no soportar su presencia, pero este no era el caso, por más que lo odiase lo necesitaba. Las artes marciales eran muy útiles, si bien podrían decir que no es necesario dicha disciplina para manejar el equipo, era mentira, el control del cuerpo mejoraría mucho más con el manejo del equipo de maniobras tridimensionales. Y así comenzaron las prácticas, Rivaille le indicaba las posiciones correctas, haciéndole repetir una y otra vez el circuito. El de ojos caídos caminaba a su alrededor corrigiendo su postura o siendo el oponente a algún ataque aprendido.

Mikasa poco a poco llegaba a aprenderlo, la fuerza lo tenía y la meta que se había impuesto la ayudaba bastante.

–Terminamos por hoy. Esta por oscurecer– Mikasa cayó sentada al escuchar la orden de su superior. La muchacha jadeaba por lo duro que fue, pero era solo cuestión de acostumbrarse para agarrar el ritmo del entrenamiento. Levi estaba de pie apoyado en la pared, observaba a la joven con los brazos cruzados, apoyo en la práctica sin embargo no se veía agitado. Esperaba que durante su tutela, ella no sería tan condescendiente, es más, no se quejó en todo el tiempo que estuvo con él. No lo entendía, ¿será porque ella misma pidió que la entrene? De todas maneras eso ya estaba decidido, el ojigris no podía quitarle la mirada de encima.

–M-mañana vendré a la misma hora– Se sintió como le costaba decir eso. Levi entrecerró los ojos levemente; de momento a otro camino hacia ella hasta acorralarla en un muro con su brazo. La diferencia de altura era notoria a favor de Mikasa, peo aun así sus rostros se encontraban muy cerca, podían sentir el aliento del otro. La azabache estaba sorprendida pero no gratamente por la acción del contrario, el sargento solo quería ver esos profundos ojos negros de la chica más de cerca, la contraria sentía como su mirada entraba en ella, no obstante eso solo la ponía más incómoda, en pocos momentos mostró su fastidio por la cercanía frunciendo el ceño como solía mostrarle al sargento, un rostro lleno de odio. Aquello lo pudo ver perfectamente el bajo hombre, cerró sus ojos y se alejó, dio unos pasos hacia la salida deteniéndose con la misma.

–No tolerare incompetencias por parte suya– Con eso último, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, abandono la sala.

Mikasa chasqueo la lengua _"Que hombre más desagradable"_ pensó la muchacha esperando unos segundos para también salir.

Levi caminaba a un ritmo normal, estaba recordado aquella mirada hostil de la joven, se dio cuenta que aun tenis ese odio guardado hacia él, y todo por lo que le hizo a Eren, todo era por él. Aunque todos supieran que lo que hizo en el tribunal fue para salvar al chico, Mikasa no cambiaría su opinión.

–No tiene nada que ver conmigo– Se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja y grave. No tenía por qué cambiar los tratos hacia Eren solo por agradarle a Mikasa, él no tiene por qué cambiar su manera de ser o hacer nada por esa niña, lograría encontrar la forma de dejar de pensar en ella, entrenarla era una orden y por beneficio del escuadrón, nada más que eso. Una imagen de Mikasa sonriendo apareció en la mente de Levi, este abrió los ojos sorprendido para luego llevarse una mano a la cabeza.

–Por eso odio a los mocosos–

* * *

Durante los próximos días, los entrenamientos que impuso el sargento, se volvieron rutinarias, ambos sabían a qué hora encontrarse, donde y como serían las practicas. Mikasa se adaptado bastante bien, se acostumbró el estar cerca de Levi, en la segunda semana ya podía mantener una pelea uno a uno, para él la presencia de Mikasa era tolerable, imagino que después de las contables veces que no entendía porque pensaba en ella, sería una total distracción en su día a día, pero ahora incluso disfrutaba de los encuentros con ella, podría decir que luchar con alguien cuya forma de aprender le recordaba tanto a él le divertía. Solo un poco. Se cumplió la tercera semana y un par de días, ya casi era hora de su entrenamiento, ella no faltaba ni una sesión, a pesar de que si se detenía a pensar, era bastante buena en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, no era una experta como el sargento, pero ya no era necesario asistir a sus entrenamientos, solo era cuestión de que ella misma practicara y mantuviera el ritmo. La verdad, Mikasa solo actuaba sin pensar en casi nada, en esas temporadas a solas con Rivaille, olvido el conflicto personal que tenía con él, en las prácticas vivía en el presente, contando que también disfrutaba lo que hacía en ese tiempo acordado. Así era hasta esa mañana en los pasillos, la tercera y ya dicha semana cumpliéndose, ella se dirigía a su entrenamiento cuando se topó con Eren. Ella se alegraba mucho verlo, siempre era grato encontrárselo. Ella abrió la boca para pronunciar el nombre de su hermano, sin embargo, el muchacho se adelantó.

–¡Hey Mikasa! Entrenamiento de nuevo ¿no? También me dirijo al mío, como ya sabes las cosas siguen geniales con Hange– Eren dejo ver una expresión orgullosa, pues al mismo tiempo que su hermana practicaba, Eren desarrollo una nueva técnica para él, el endurecimiento. Esto Mikasa ya lo sabía pues Eren siempre le contaba a ella y a Armin su progreso cada día. Lo cual, Mikasa estaba feliz por él.

–entrenar con el Heichou debe ser aún mejor. No me cuentas casi nada de tus entrenamientos con Heichou pero.. a puesto a que eres más fuerte ahora, admito que siempre lo fuste. No se por qué aun sigues yendo, ya debes ser una experta. Yal vez empiezan a llevarse mejor– Espeto Eren con cierta envidia pero manteniendo una sincera sonrisa, la vedad Mikasa estaba menos sofocante ¿será por las practicas con el sargento? Era bueno, pero algo le molestaba sobre eso. Mikada abrió los ojos con lo que insinuó su hermano, este le colocó una mano en su hombro con un rostro de "Aun así te alcanzare" Eren siempre trataba de superarla, algo que la azabache no entendía bien. Eren siguió su camino, pero ella se detuvo, hizo memoria, ¿acaso no odiaba al sargento? Cuando fue que empezó a no importarle la presencia d la persona que daño a su única familia. Mikasa apretó los labios, para ella era que se estaba dejando llevar, debía volver a ese sentimiento de odio, lo haría por su hermano. Mikasa continuó con su camino y llego al punto d entrenamiento. Levi estaba ahí de pie.

La muchacha lo veía con un semblante sereno, su mirada no expresaba nada; el bajo hombre también la observaba desde lo lejos, pues Mikasa se quedó de pie viéndolo a la distancia. Casi un minuto, y la azabache inicio su caminata a la cercanía de su superior. Él la esperaba con los brazos cruzados; La chica hizo el saludo.

–Levi Heichou. Mi entrenamiento a concluido, a partir de ahora puedo encargarme de mi misma. Gracias por todo hasta ahora, no le quitare más tiempo valioso como Sargento.– Hubo un silencio frio. Mikasa permanecía haciendo el saludo oficial, al igual que el sargento con los brazos cruzados. Seguían viéndose a los ojos con las miradas que los caracterizaban a ambos, parecía un silencio eterno, pero extrañamente ninguno de los dos se sentía incomodo o nervioso, este sentir eres mas para la muchacha de la bufanda, pues no podía irse hasta escuchar la respuesta o en su defecto, una orden por parte del contrario.

–D-disculpen... ¿Levi Heichou? Vengo a informarle que el Comándate Erwin convocó a los generales en un reunión. Debe asistir a la sala dos– Moblit era el dueño de estas palabras, interrumpiendo lo más respetuosamente, lo que sea que estuviera haciendo con la jovencita. Levi seguía viendo a la muchacha frente a él, unos segundos más tardes, camino hacia adelante pasando a un lado de ella aun con los brazos cruzados.

–¿Tema?– Menciono el hombre con fría mirada sin ver al segundo líder mientras se adelantaba.

–N-no lo sé Heichou. El comándate no me dijo nada sobre eso– Respondió el amigo de Hange. Mikasa volteo a verlos, no comprendía si el silencio del sargento era una aprobación o no a lo que ella declaró. El bajo hombre freno.

–Mañana. Yo juzgaré si esta lista para dejar los entrenamientos, Ackerman. Tómelo como un examen final. No me decepcione– Espetó con firmeza y con cierto tono amenazante mientras giraba un poco la cabeza para observarla sutilmente. Mikasa lo seguía con la mirada sin decir ni una palabra, sin embargo endureció el rostro. Recordaba lo molestó que era ese hombre.

 **OOooOoOoooO**

En medio de un campo donde se encontraban algunos árboles quemados junto con parte del césped, Eren le suplicaba a la mayor Hange quedarse para terminar con sus lecciones. La líder de escuadrón también fue convocada a la reunión que ordeno Erwin, por lo tanto no podía faltar. El sabia eso pero sentía que estaba por despertar algún otro poder de su cuerpo titán, la verdad era que Eren siempre sentía eso cuando utilizaba su poder, creía que estaba a punto de perfeccionar una habilidad o desarrollar uno nuevo. Ninguna de las oraciones del chico titán pudieron retener a Hange, no había caso, seguramente en cualquier momento Moblit saldría de algún lugar para regañarles por llegar tarde, era lo que pensaba la mujer de gafas. Se despidió del muchacho prometiéndole que terminarían mañana temprano, tampoco era bueno sobre esforzar su cuerpo siendo Eren tan joven. Así Hange corrió lo más rápido que pudo para llegar a la reunión; Armin palmeo la espalda de su amigo dedicándole una sonrisa como consuelo. Jaeger había avanzado mucho, era sorprendente de que al fin pudiera estar consciente cuando se transforma, poder razonar y reconocer a sus camaradas como las cosas era estupendo. El control y manejo de su segundo cuerpo lo tranquilizaba, no quería dejar llevarse por el odio o cualquier otro impulso sin pensar. No dañaría a otro ser querido.

–Eren, aprovecha para descansar, has trabajado mucho– Armin pronuncio con un tono amigable algo característico de él. El contrario suspiro asintiendo para liego dejarse caer de espaldas en el césped. El muchacho traía parte de su ropa rasgada, sucia y quemada -no a gran escala- por sus transformaciones, no podía engañarse, estaba agotado pero era algo que le gustaba hacer. Nuevamente Mikasa dio con ellos, ella no tenía nada que hacer aunque lo último que hablo con el sargento la inquietaba un poco.

Armin sonrió y estiró el brazo llamando la atención de su amiga de la infancia. La portadora de la bufanda mostro una pequeña sonrisa y llegó a ellos sentándose.

–Eren tu ropa... ¿Estas herido?– El muchacho negó con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados y teniendo su cabeza apoyada en sus brazos.

–Se ganó esa apariencia por los entrenamientos– El de rubios cabellos rio un poco antes de parar para ver a Mikasa. –Sin embargo.. Mikasa no tiene ningún rasguño a pesar de haber entrenado con Levi Heichou– Agrego con un pequeño tono sorprendido, a su vez, Eren apenas oyó eso de Armin se sentó muy rápido desconcertado por el hecho mencionado mirando de pies a cabeza a su hermana de crianza.

–¡Ni siquiera tu uniforme se ensucio! Debes haber incrementado mucho tu fuerza– Siguió hablando el de ojos azules mientras Eren hacia un puchero viéndola, como siempre, para el ojiverde, todo era una competencia cuando se trataba de Mikasa.

–En realidad no he entrenado con Heichou hoy– Expresó la muchacha tranquilamente a lo que Armin y Eren se extrañaron.

–¿También te atrapó esa reunión?– Dijo Eren estirando sus labios formando una comprensiva sonrisa.

–En parte. Ya no tengo que entrenar con ese enano, mis lecciones finalizaron o eso creo.– Cubrió parte de su boca con la bufanda mientras hablaba.

–Pensé que empezaban llevarse mejor– El ojiverde menciono esto con mucha curiosidad.

–¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Recuerdas cómo te golp..?–

–Mikasa, te lo dije una y otra vez. Lo del tribunal fue necesario, de otra forma estaría muerto de no ser por Levi Heichou– Interrumpió Eren cubriendo la boca de su hermana a sabiendas de lo que iba a responder.

–Aun así... no se lo perdonaré– Dijo entre dientes la muchacha.

–Hablando de superiores... ¿De qué tema creen que están tratando los generales en la reunión?– Converso Armin encogiendo sus piernas abrazándolas.

–¿Alguna estrategia? Aun debemos ir a Shiganshina a por el sótano– Armin asintió al comentario de su amigo. El rubio se sentía inquieto por el tema ya que esta vez el no participaba, estaba algo impaciente por no saber que ocurría.

–Eren, vamos para que tomes un baño. Pronto nos darán nuevas órdenes después de lo que sea que hayan acordado en la reunión– Mikasa finalizo poniéndose de pie acto seguido le extendió la mano para ayudar a parar a Eren. Los rayos del sol iluminó hermosamente los oscuros cabellos de la muchacha arriban de él. Eren quedo atrapado por la imagen que veía colorándose levemente sus mejillas hasta que un segundo llamado por parte de esa misma imagen lo saco de su trance.

–Si...– Musito el muchacho cogiendo su mano poniéndose de pie. El castaño aclaro la garganta tratando de sacar la imagen de Mikasa de su pensamiento.

–E-espero que en la reunión ya se esté fijando la próxima salida– Exclamo con entusiasmo.

–No lo sé Eren, me asusta un poco esa idea– Rio suave el de ojos azules.

* * *

 **NotaBibi:** Primero que nada, ¡Lamento tanto la larga espera en la actualización! Tuve problemas con el Internet y créanme, esto causo muchos problemas con mis estudios también -llora- Pero aquí estoy de vuelta, y la próxima actualización no estará muy lejana, ya estoy trabajando en ello. Dejare en claro que no he abandonado esta historia. Y como regalo para ustedes por mi tardanza ¡Un adelanto del Chapter 5!

 ** _–¿Historia Reiss? ¿Es en serio?– Hange no podía ocultar su asombro._**

 ** _–Quiero ir a hablar con el rey Fritz en persona–_**

 ** _–Todos escúchenme atentamente. Nos dirigiremos en el interior del muro Sina–_**

 ** _Había unos caballos junto a una carreta corriendo por el mercado empujando y/o atropellando a la gente en medio del camino, dos sujetos con pañoletas en las caras sin contar al conductor de la carreta, se acercaron tan rápido al grupo donde estaba Eren, que de un tirón, los hombres cogieron a Historia y a Eren sometiéndolos en la carroza._**

 ** _Yo les cause esto y también a usted.. No quiero que muera. ¡Iré yo y no me detendrá!– El susurro agudo de Mikasa hizo eco mientras una gota de lagrima caía al suelo._**

 ** _–Eso de hablar casi me convence, Kenny– Espetó Levi._**

 ** _–¿Entonces quieres hablar?– Sonrió el hombre con sombrero._**

 ** _–Hey Mikasa ¿Lista para tu prueba uno contra uno?–_**

 ** _El sargento se había puesto de pie agarrando ambas muñecas de la joven aprisionándola bruscamente contra la pared, al mismo tiempo, atacaba sus labios._**

 ** _–A-alto... N-no.– Mikasa no podia para de temblar._**

 ** _¿Porque detenerse? A estas alturas todavía quería estar del lado de la moralidad, pero en este mundo, en su mundo, donde todo puede acabar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tenía derecho para hacer de su vida más placentera._**

¡Muchas gracias por los Reviews! Realmente me pone muy feliz saber que les gusta lo que escribo ='3

 **Levi:** Gracias, ahora sí pensaran que soy un violador con ese adelanto.

 **Bibi:** ¡No te enojes! Te saldrán arrugas xD

Bueno espero de verdad que los próximos capítulos sean de su agrado también. See ya! ¡Pop!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

¡Aquí el cinco! Este es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito en esta historia (Se volvía loca mientras escribía(?) así que prepárense para tener harta lectura ¿Vale? (Lo que ¨ella¨ considera harto)

* * *

 **Nota:** Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece. Todos los créditos a su respectivo dueño (te amamos Isayama-sama) No permito la copia y/o publicación de mis historias a nadie sin mi autorización.

 **Advertencia:** Spoilers del manga

* * *

–¿Historia Reiss? ¿Es en serio?– Hange no podía ocultar su asombro, por otro lado Levi también se notaba sorprendido. Aquella sala, con la gran cantidad de bajas, los de siempre se encontraban reunidos; Erwin, Levi, Hange y ahora Moblit ya que seguía siendo el segundo líder del escuadrón de Zoe.

–¿Dices que nuestro actual Rey es una puta mentira?– Levi agrego enojado, nunca le echo créditos al inútil que se refugiaba en Sina, después de todo, era un viejo senil, por lo que los nobles se encargaban de hablar por el. Sin embargo, saber que cualquier persona subió al trono y cumplir los caprichos de los nobles en Sina, era algo que le molestaba mucho.

–Según Lenz, la familia Reiss es la verdadera familia real, sin embargo...– Erwin se puso mas serio.

–Todo eso le suena trillado– Completo Moblit que luego se dio cuenta de las miradas hacia el de los tres presentes. Moblit no acostumbraba a hablar en las reuniones que normalmente solo respaldaba a Hange; A pesar de que nadie en la sala lo miraba juzgándolo, Moblit se sentía avergonzado por su participación.

–Lo que dice Moblit es cierto. Lenz... Dice llamarse Historia Reiss, hija del verdadero rey. Ella me contó su historia esta mañana, como tuvo que cambiar su nombre, la muerte de su madre pero nada concreto que pueda ser probado. Aun así... creo su historia, algo me dice que es cierto, ella tampoco sabe mucho pero pienso que esta información es algo muy importante que con urgencia necesita atención. Tener a nuestra disposición un líder de todos los habitantes de los muros con nosotros, nos daría la libertad necesaria para movernos.– Erwin parecía un poco excitado por la noticia.

–¿Como comprobaremos la verdad?– Hablo la castaña.

–Quiero ir a hablar con el rey Fritz en persona–

–Digamos que el inútil de Fritz admite no ser el legitimo rey– Levi apoyo su brazo en el respaldar de la silla llevando su cuerpo hacia adelante solo un poco –¿Haras que esa niña suba al trono? ¿La manipularemos como lo hacen con Fritz? Quiero decir, que es un mocosa, por lo que estoy totalmente de acuerdo con manipularla–

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, Moblit llevaba una notable expresión de protesta.

–¡No digas eso Levi! Manipular es una palabra fea. La aconsejaremos, ella sabrá que el cuerpo de exploración necesita para avanzar, no la obligaremos– Hange hizo el papel de buena.

–¿Que harás cuando ella el poder se le suba a la cabeza y se olvide el objetivo por lo que esta subiendo al trono? A esta niña se le tiene que aclarar las cosas y si es necesario obligarla– Mientras que Rivaille hacia del villano.

–Se harán ambas cosas, ella es consciente de porque sube al trono, pero si niega ayudar al a avanzar a nuestra legión... me temo que buscare la forma para obligarla– Una vez mas, el silencio se apodero del salón.

–Dejen esas caras de mierda– Corto el ambiente el sargento –No entiendo de que se sienten culpables. Es así como debemos actuar, no es algo tan grave–

–De todas formas eso lo veremos mas adelante, lo importante ahora es conocer la verdad de la realeza– Hange y Moblit asintieron algo preocupados.

–¿Porque la muchacha decidió hablar ahora?– Pregunto el ojigris.

–No sabe el motivo por la que fueron ambas, su madre y ella, destinadas a morir por la mano de la policía militar. Pero dice que su padre le dio opción a vivir si cambiaba su nombre y apellido para que viviera como normalmente en los muros. Así lo hizo bajo el nombre de Krista Lenz sin embargo dijo que se cansó de fingir. Considerando lo que le paso y su corta edad era lógico que tuviera miedo descubrir su identidad– Erwin entrelazó los dedos. Todos pensaban lo mismo. ¿En que estaría metido el verdadero rey para apartar a su hija de esa forma? Mas enigmas se enfrentaba todo el escuadrón.

La reunión finalizó muy tarde, cada uno se había retirado, con tanta información en la cabeza del sargento, comenzaba a darle pequeñas jaquecas, frotaba su tabique cerca de las cejas, esa noche tomaría doble dosis de pastilla para dormir. El bajo hombre camino logrando ver por la ruta la sala de entrenamiento, inmediatamente recordó a Mikasa, sus entrenamientos acabarían, eso lo sabia bien, ocurriría de cualquier forma, no obstante siendo honesto, le vendría bien ahora tener un encuentro uno a uno con ella, sentía que solo eso podría relajarlo. Estrés. Levi se acostó en su cama. El estrés sexual que decía tener no se había presentado en todo el tiempo que estuvo entrenando con Mikasa, es mas, aquéllo lo aliviaba, quizás ese era el motivo por la que ahora se encontraba decaído por enterarse de que ahora eso se acabó, admitió que eso de la prueba que tendría con la azabache solo fue para tener una ultima sesión con la joven, él sabia muy bien que pasaría la supuesta evaluación mañana, pues Mikasa se volvió bastante buena en la lucha. Se pudo relajar un poco con el pensamiento de que en realidad no sentía nada por ella, los acontecimientos anteriores con ella solo era temporal y un error sobre todo por que se trataba de una chica muy joven para el.

* * *

Un nuevo día. Todos los soldados se encontraban desayunando cuando Erwin los sorprendió con su presencia; ya que, el comandante no estaba como era casi habitual caminar por el comedor con algún general, en su lugar estaba frente a todos llamado su atención. Erwin haría un comunicado, comenzó hablarle a toda su legión el estado actual en que estaban, dando a conocer las perdidas y los triunfos que han tenido, quería hacerles saber que el cuerpo de exploración seguía adelante gracias a cada uno de ellos; les dijo que pronto las cosas tomarían un camino mas prometedor y que estaban muy cerca de descubrir el secreto del origen de los titanes. El rubio hombre pensaba contarles lo del posible falso rey, no obstante era muy pronto para eso, aun debía confirmarlo. De un momento a otro Erwin se despidió y salio del comedor, los soldados estaban un poco confundidos pero de una manera grata, muchos sintieron que su aporte y trabajo en la legión ayudaba a acercarse mas al misterio, y eso era lo que el comandante quería, darles mas fuerza para permanecer con el escuadrón.

–Levi convoca al equipo de Eren, todos los soldados del de la tropa 104– Ordenó mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

–¿Los llevaras contigo?– Respondió el bajo hombre.

–Ir solo con Lenz no me parece buena idea. Quizás necesite estar con gente de su edad para tener confianza cuando vallamos a encararlo. Tu sabes... chicos con mas.. onda...– La ultima palabra sonó casi como una pregunta. El ojigris apartó la mirada de su colega en silencio. Puede que tenga razón, después de todo era una mocosa a la que Levi consideraba la mas débil del escuadrón, después de Armin aunque el sargento lo respetaba mucho mas al ojiazul que el llorón de Eren, por su capacidad intelectual. Fuera de lo que Erwin pensaba, Levi estaba seguro de que la niña de cabellos rubios era un mentirosa, quizás tenia algún trauma o trastorno que la indujo a decir eso, pero si Erwin quería dar crédito a su historia, el sargento tenia mas opción que contribuir.

–Yo también iré contigo, quiero estar presente cuando esa niña hable. Los tendrás listos para partir en una hora– Finalizo Rivaille doblando en la siguiente esquina para comunicar a los muchachos. –Y una cosa mas... No digas cosas como "onda" es espeluznante– Y con eso se fue viendo su espalda cada vez mas pequeña hasta que desapareció. Erwin esbozo una pequeña sonrisa e inmediatamente volvió a su concentración.

 **OooOoOoOOO**

–Eren, ¿A donde vamos?– Mikasa hablo suave cerca de su hermano.

–Levi Heichou nos quiere cerca de los caballos ¿no te lo dijo?– Mikasa negó con la cabeza, de no ser por que la muchacha siempre quería encontrarse con Eren, tal vez no se hubiera enterado. ¿Cuando pensaba el sargento comunicarle eso a ella también?

–¿Segura? Dijo que todos de nuestra tropa debían estar afuera– Se extraño un poco el castaño.

–Seguro confiaba en que nosotros le avisaríamos a Mikasa, después de todo nosotros tres siempre paramos juntos– Se unió Armin con una sonrisa. Eren le restó importancia, pero Mikasa se sentía algo extraña con eso, recordó que ese mismo día tenia un tipo de evaluación con el sargento ¿Era esa la razón por la que no le avisó a ella? La azabache sacudió un poco la cabeza; eso no importaba, si debía estar para la prueba o en otro lugar, pues debía comunicárselo. Ahora ella solo iría a donde Eren fuese.

Llegando a los prados, Jean, Connie, Sasha y Krista estaban reuniéndose.

–Todos escúchenme atentamente. Nos dirigiremos en el interior del muro Sina– Todos se sorprendieron murmurando cosas a excepción de Krista.

–Les daré un breve resumen. Krista Lenz afirma ser la legitima Reina– La sorpresa de todos sin contar a Mikasa y Armin, aumentó, ellos miraron a Krista muy confundidos.

–Por lo que iremos a hablar con el Rey Fritz sobre todo esto. Los detalles pueden preguntárselos a la señorita Lenz para lo que me concierne. El comandante Erwin vendrá dentro de nada así que alisten sus caballos– Levi termino empezando a retirarse del lugar a por su caballo, no antes de echar un vistazo a la azabache notando que no se encontraba sorprendía _"Esto arruina mis planes con ella"_ la oración recorrió los pensamientos del sargento.

–¡Krista! ¿¡Que quiere decir todo esto!?– Sasha explotó inclinándose hacia ella muy cerca.

–¿Tu? ¿Reina? Bueno pareces algo así como de la realeza pero..–

–No puede ser cierto– Jean interrumpió a Connie desconfiado.

–¡Te equivocas! ¡Ella parece una diosa! ¡una diosa!– Gritaba la castaña.

Armin notó un cierto nerviosismo a la rubia, como si supiese el porque estaban ahí, en cosas como esas, Armin era muy observador y analítico. Finalmente los chicos estaban juntos a pasos de los establos, comentaban entre sí sobre los posibles motivos de su llamado. Paso poco tiempo y pudieron ver al sargento a lo lejos acercándose.

Estaban impresionados y escépticos, Mikasa seguía con su cara de poker no dándole mucha importancia, Armin estaba ahora sorprendido, no por la noticia, sino porque no pensó que Krista terminaría contándole al comandante tan rápido. Cuando ella y él hablaron aquella noche, se veía tan insegura, pero aun así le pareció muy bien que al fin diera un paso en un tema muy importante como era ese. Eren por su parte mantenía una ceja arqueada y con los brazos cruzados mientras la miraba.

–Así es yo... Chicos..– Krista hizo un esfuerzo para poder calmarse al hablar con sus compañeros. –Mi verdadero nombre es Historia Reiss, hija del legitimo Rey Rod Reiss. He mantenido este secreto para permitirme estar con vida. La única persona que lo descubrió fue Ymir... ahora que ella no esta.. no quiero seguir negando mi sangre. Quiero poder ayudar mas y así recuperar a Ymir– Todos se quedaron en silencio, Eren aun no se lo creía, pero los rostros como los de Jean y Connie empezaban a considerarlo.

–¿A que te refieres con permitirte estar con vida? Eren soltó viéndola.

–Personas de la policía militar asesinaron a mi madre por alguna razón que yo desconozco... mi madre.. era una persona que no conocía bien, ella no me hablaba o hacia algo conmigo, pero era muy hermosa, sentada en algún lugar de la casa o el jardín con un libro. En cuentos que veía, las madres abrazan a sus hijos.. Una vez quise intentarlo... Ella me golpeo– Lo ultimo lo dijo con una risilla algo decaída –Aun así fue la primera vez que ella me tocó y dirigió palabras solo a mi. Realmente me sentí muy feliz en ese entonces– Hizo una pausa, no lloraba, tenia una sonrisa corta en su rostro. Los presentes la miraban con pena, incluso Eren.

–Cuando la asesinaron.. yo también debía morir con ella, pero entonces mi padre me permitió continuar viviendo si cambiaba mi nombre por el de Krista Lenz, y me alejara de todo lo que tenia que ver con la familia Reiss, esa era la condición para seguir viviendo. En ese entonces tenia creo... siete u ocho años. Viví sola hasta que me encontré con Ymir. Luego entre a la tropa 104 y llegue hasta aquí–

–Llegara mucho mas adelante– Apareció Erwin en su caballo –Suba a su caballo señorita Historia Reiss. Se convertirá en Reina– Todos hicieron el saludo, la muchacha de ojos azules demoro un poco por el comentario que le hizo hasta que volvió en si, saludando.

–¿Alguien puede explicarme porque sus caballos no están aquí todavía?– Levi interrogo molesto, todos corrieron hacia el establo sacando cada uno al que le correspondió.

–Realmente odio a los mocosos– Se quejo el sargento en voz baja.

–Trata de entenderlos Levi– manifestó Erwin con una pequeña sonrisa y moviendo su caballo hacia el portón. Levi lanzo otra mirada hacia Mikasa.

–Eso intento..– Musitó siguiendo al comandante.

* * *

El viaje hacia el castillo del Rey Fritz en Sina dio marcha, no demorarían mucho, literalmente con abrir la gran puerta de Rose, ya están en Sina. Los caballos trotaban tranquilos llevando a cada uno un soldado, Erwin y Levi iban al frente. Los muchachos atrás seguían hablando con Krista, tratando de conocer mas su historia, poco a poco sentían su relato mas convincente, aparte que después de todo lo que había ocurrido, el inesperado despertar de los titanes en la noche para luego tener una no muy probada pero si muy considerada de que los aldeanos se transformaron en titanes, mas la reciente revelación sobre la traición de Reiner y Bertholdt, claro, sin contar el tiempo que pasaron el la tropa 104; ellos se consideraban muy buenos amigos, tal vez no lo decían, pero sabían que podían confiar en ellos, quizás hasta sus propias vidas. El viaje se tornaba un poco largo por la velocidad en la que andaban, sentía las miradas de algunos policias militares, estos lo miraban con desprecio, no era de sorprenderse, existía ese conflicto desde tiempo con esas legiones. Culpaban que el cuerpo de exploración era una perdida de dinero, cuando la policía militar y todos los nobles eran los primeros en derrochar dinero. De cualquier modo, aunque se defendieran, seria difícil, estaban en su territorio, por lo que no querían llamar mucha la atención, menos con el motivo del porque estaban ahí. Aunque la relación había mejorado un poco con Nile, no todo podía ser tranquilo.

Estando ya cerca, Krista sentía los nervios bombardear todo su cuerpo, tragaba duro y Armin se dio cuenta de ello. El muchacho de ojos azules se acercó a ella posando su mano sobre su hombro, ella lo miro inmediatamente notando como el contrario le regalaba una sonrisa sincera, no pasó mucho hasta que sintió la mano de otra persona, era Sasha quien sonreía ampliamente, mas haya Connie y Jean sonreían también. Eren y Mikasa la miraban, el chico de ojos verdes no sonreía, pero dio un gesto de afirmación brindándole su apoyo. Krista estaba sensible, deseaba con todo su corazón que Ymir estuviera con ella, pero saber podía contar con los demás la aliviaba. Sin embargo no estaba segura si era lo mismo para con ella. Ella les devolvió la sonrisa, una sincera, en agradecimiento por su apoyo. Se apartaron de ella y esta miro hacia abajo presionando sus labios entre si, desde que regreso a Historia, desde que realmente sintió que había dejado esa falsa personalidad de Krista, ella estaba vacía por dentro. La verdad era que ya no le importaba nada, de no ser por una cosa, tener a Ymir con ella otra vez, si asumir el trono la ayudaba en eso lo haría. No obstante, con lo que le mostraron su equipo, sentía una chispa de culpabilidad por el pensamiento en que podía traicionarlos por su amiga.

Era el momento, Erwin miro a Krista en señal de que estaba lista. El comandante sabia que no dejarían entrar a todos, menos sin una carta avisando desde antes que venían. Erwin comento que iría el primero a hablar con el Rey o con sus voceros personales para de una u otra forma, engañarlos y hacer entrar aunque sea a Krista quien era el meollo del asunto. El comandante dejo a Levi a cargo de los chicos mientras el se dirigía a las puertas del castillo. El hombre se alejo del grupo, Rivaille estaba en silencio hasta que dio la vuelta a su caballo.

–Iremos al mercados por unos víveres. Solo en Sina se encuentran plantaciones para una cosecha mas duradera que en otro lugar. Aprovechemos eso para la gente de Rose– Finalizo caminando al mercado mas cercano, los demás lo siguieron sin protesta, a Sasha se le hacia agua en la boca.

El mercado esta lleno de personas, algunos hacían trueques para obtener algún alimentos, mientras que otros -en su totalidad sirvientes de algún noble- Compraban al por mayor varias cosas.

Los muchachos se bajaron del caballo, Sasha se bajo casi poseída en dirección a los tubérculos, Jean lanzo una mirada como si fuera típico en ella. Mikasa observo algunos panes que estaban en un gran deposito que ella asumía que era el lugar donde arrojan los desperdicios, al parecer esos panes estaban en un puesto, los que no se vendían se endurecían y simplemente se deshacían de ellos como si fuera basura, recordó lo difícil que fue sobrevivir cuando el muro Maria cayó, aveces pasaron hambre por no poder tener algunos de esos panes que pocas veces repartían. Quizás pudieron haberse enfermado o hasta morir de no ser por... Mikasa apretó los labios en una pequeña linea dura; Hannes había portado mucho a ellos, siempre se esforzaba para traerles algo de comer.

–No se congele Ackerman. Movámonos rápido–

–Hay personas que mueren de hambre incluso aquí en Sina. Y ellos solo desperdician un alimento que podría salvar la vida de alguien– Los ojos de Levi se clavaron en ella sin moverse para luego mirar hacia el frente.

–Es un mundo cruel, Ackerman– De inmediato la azabache volteo a verlo en un movimiento vistoso con los ojos ligeramente abiertos, no tenia que ser motivo de asombro pero en ese instante, por tan solo un pequeño memento, se le cruzo a la mente que aquel hombre a su lado, podrían ser mas parecidos del que alguna vez pudo considerar. Paso unos segundos hasta que Levi volteo a verla, se encontró con sus profundos ojos hundidos en él, podía sentir que en ese momento era el centro de su atención, había una pequeña sensación de ansiedad. La portadora de la bufanda separo sus labios para dedicarle algo, los ojos de Levi se agrandaron unos cuantos milímetros cuando escucharon un grito y un alboroto. Habia unos caballos junto a una carreta corriendo por el mercado empujando y/o atropellando a la gente en medio del camino, dos sujetos con pañoletas en las caras sin contar al conductor de la carreta, se acercaron tan rápido al grupo donde estaba Eren, que de un tirón, los hombres cogieron a Historia y a Eren sometiéndolos en la carroza.

–¡Mierda!– Pronuncio bajo pero duro aquella palabra corriendo a su caballo y subiéndose en el a toda prisa, el sargento se había distraído, era el tipo de errores que jamas se permitía cometer, realmente fue un descuido estúpido ¿Que tenia esa mocosa que hacia olvidar su alrededor?

–¡Eren!– Grito la azabache corriendo también con su caballo, los otros los imitaron y después de un cortisimo tiempo estaban en sus caballos galopando detrás del sargento. Este ultimo saco sus hojas de su equipo listo para lanzarse a pelear, cuando un disparo rozo su hombro desestabilizado un poco al caballo por el fuerte sonido. Levi logro neutralizar al caballo retomando su ritmo, con el rostro lleno de furia mientras se tomaba el hombro, sus ojos visualizaron a una persona en un caballo con los mismos equipos tridimensionales, una persona que creía estaba muerta. Rápidamente entre cerro los ojos molesto.

–¡Eso de ahora! ¡Fue un saludo!– Sonrió aquel hombre con sombrero sacando unas pistolas.

Tenían armas de fuego, de una manera que antes nunca había visto pero recordaba haber escuchado sobre algo así, pero eso no era importante, ahora mismo, los muchachos estaban en peligro, la persona que lideraba ese grupo, era letal, solo el sargento era capaz de enfrentarlo.

–¡Retírense e informenle a Erwin inmediatamente!– Anticipando cualquier protesta. –¡ES UNA ORDEN!– Grito el bajo hombre paralizando a su equipo, después de unos segundos los caballos tras del sargento frenaron y dieron la vuelta, Levi acelero todo lo que podía en su caballo persiguiendo a los secuestradores que en ocasiones volteaban a verlo.

–¡Ackerman! ¿¡No puede captar una sola orden?!– Volvió a gritar con notable enfado. Mikasa estaba cabalgando tratando de llegar a su ritmo tras de él.

–¡Esta herido! ¡Eren es mi familia! ¡Voy a ayudar!–

–¡Realmente es una idiota!– Respondió el ojigris dedicándole una señal para que se desplazara dentro de unos arboles que se avecinaban, estaban entrando a un prado de Sina ¿A donde se dirigía esa carreta? Y porque ese sujeto secuestro a Historia y Eren. La azabache captó las indicaciones, por la forma que iba esa carroza, podía cortar camino dentro del bosque y emboscarlos. Cabalgar en un lugar donde había puros arboles era muy difícil, sin embargo Levi prefirió mantenerla alejada de esos hombres, sobre todo del que le había disparado.

Mikasa se sumergió en los arboledos, Rivaille pudo observar eso y cuando regreso su mirada al frente, tuvo que parar al caballo bruscamente.

–Fallé a propósito por el saludo, pero ahora ya no es necesario ¿No crees? – El hombre con una corta barba puntiaguda rió apuntándole con su arma una vez mas.

–¿Que haces aquí? ¿Que le hiciste al equipo tridimensional?– Levi clavo sus ojos intimidante.

–¿Te gusta? Lo llamo anti-humanos, la verdad me da gracia ese nombre. Respecto a lo primero ¿Para que un cadáver necesita saber eso?– Burló

–¡Kenn..!– La voz de Levi fue interrumpida por un fuerte y ensordecedor disparo del contrario.

–Wow hoho niño. Te has vuelto hábil ¿Eh? Espera, ya no eres un niño ¿verdad?– Farfullo sin desaparecer esa arrogante sonrisa. Levi había usado su capa con capucha en un muy rápido movimiento para pasar a simular que era su cuerpo mientras se había lanzado a un lado abandonando su caballo y ocultándose en los arboles ceca de él.

–Es una lastima para ti que ahora no tenga ganas de jugar a las traes contigo– Hizo una pausa mientras que el sargento lo veía escondido en un árbol.

–En su lugar iré tras tu compañero. Nada personal Levi pero tu sabes, el se dirige hacia la carroza y no estar donde suceden las cosas me disgusta mucho– El ojigris chasqueo la lengua escuchando como el caballo del oponente se alejaba en fuertes galopes. Mikasa estaba en problemas, ella solo era solo una y con esas armas perdería muy fácilmente. Tenia que apresurarse y llegar a ella.

En otra estancia Mikasa corría en su caballo, manejo muy bien los arboles logrando encontrar un sendero en donde pudo seguir corrido y acelerar un poco mas, con el tiempo encontró la carroza, estaba adelante suyo en otro carril. La muchacha hizo lo que estuvo a su alcance para frenar la carreta. Rápidamente utilizo el equipo MDD3D en los arboles, columpiándose con los cables, arrojo una de sus hojas con tal precisión que logro darle a un caballo enemigo, para ser precisos, uno de los caballos que llevaba la carroza. El animal cayo aparatosamente soltando un frenético ruido de dolor, el segundo caballo tropezó con el que estaba herido y toda la carreta se volcó. Mikasa abrió los ojos asustada. Se había desesperado tanto por detenerlos para no dejar que se alejen de ella que no pensó en las consecuencias que aquello podía causarle a las victimas, en este caso Eren e Historia. Ellos aun estaban dentro y Mikasa simplemente había mandado a destruir todo con ellos. _"_ ¿Que hice? _"_ Se dijo así misma viendo en ruinas la carreta y corriendo a toda velocidad en ayuda a Eren.

–¡Eren!– Mikasa gritaba mientras sacaba pedazos de madera en todo los escombros; De un momento a otro pudo ver su mano bajo un pedazo grande de madera, la muchacha lo arrimo con todas sus fuerzas y los vio abrazado a Krista. La escena se notaba que el castaño había tratado de proteger a la chica del derrumbe . Los dos se hallaban inconscientes, Mikasa lo tomo sujetando su cabeza mientras soltaba unas lagrimas intentado reanimarlo. No estaba muerto, eso la alivio bastante.

–Aléjese de esos chicos inmediatamente señorita– Mikasa palideció al oír y al ver a un hombre de pie frente a ella apuntándole con un objeto, que ella desconocía pero aun así le temía. –Obedezca, no me gustaría hacerle daño a su.. Espera. Si me gustaría– Antes de que la bala tomara el curso hacia la azabache, Levi apareció tumbandole el arma con su espada obligando a que la pistola y la bala, salieran volando por un lugar contrario. La portadora de la bufanda se quedo petrificada por el sonido de la bala.

–MUÉVASE– Grito Levi por quizás tercera vez en el día. Mikasa raciono tomando a Eren con un brazo y arrastrando a Historia con el otro rápidamente, para perderse en los grandes arboles. En el proceso el enemigo mando un patada hacia Rivaille logrando que este ultimo retrocediera con dolor desestabilizándose. El hombre rodó y tomo la pistola apuntadole a la chica, sin mucho tiempo para concentrarse en el tiro, apretó el gatillo penetrando en la pierna de la azabache haciéndola caer con un grito de dolor. Ella nunca había sentido ese tipo de dolor, era como quemarse pero mas intenso, mas profundo, un dolor terrible.

Antes que pudiera continuar Levi pateo su cara mandándolo a rodar lejos de el, afirmo su hojas listo para cortarlo cuando dos disparos se precipitaron hacia el sargento directo a su brazo y a su costilla. Uno que conducía la carreta había sobrevivido y el fue el responsable de ese cobarde ataque por la espalda. Levi no cayó ni grito por el dolor, se sujeto de un tronco apoyándose y aguantándose el gran dolor que sentía. El hombre del sombrero se levanto teniendo la mano en su nariz mientras que en esta sangraba sin parar por la patada anterior que le propino el sargento. Levi se percató que Mikasa ya no estaba, Eren tampoco, en su lugar estaba Historia en el suelo; pudo sentir el sonido de la pistola cargándose de nuevo que en unos rápidos movimientos, el bajo hombre se sumergió dentro de los arboles, el hombre que conducía la carreta, sin poder localizar a Levi igual disparo a todas las direcciones donde creía que estaría el muchacho.

–¡Detente! desperdicias municiones– Gruño el del sombrero sacando su mano de la cara dejándose ver una nariz rota y parte del labio también, bañado en esa parte sangre seca y fresca. Se acerco a la chica que yacía en el suelo inconsciente, agarro su muñeca sintiendo el pulso.

–Esta viva. ¡Llevatela! yo me encargo del otro.–

Rivaille corrió muy rápido a pesar de las graves heridas en su cuerpo, en el suelo veía un sendero de sangre en el que estaba cien por ciento seguro que le pertenecía a Mikasa. El sargento apretaba con sus manos sus profundar heridas para no dejar rastro como lo hizo ella, en un momento, el sendero liquido de Ackerman desapareció, Levi se sentía mareado pero calmándose vio a su alrededor, el dobladillo del césped, la forma de los troncos de los arboles, rápidamente se dio cuenta el lugar donde se había ido. Piso fuerte arruinando la hierva para que no delatara su paradero como una vez mas lo hizo la azabache.

Mikasa estaba dentro de un gran hoyo bajo un gran árbol. Acostó a Eren con cuidado para luego atender su herida en su pierna rasgando su pantalón y poder tener una mejor visión de esta. Había detenido momentáneamente el sangrado con la bufanda para dejar de crear un rastro con su sangre, pero fue algo rápido que hizo por la situación, ahora podía verse bien y presionar correctamente con el pedazo de pantalón que ahora apretaba contra su herida. Un sonido de pisadas la alerto y casi le da un paro en el corazon cuando vio caer dentro del hoyo a Levi. Este jadeaba y ella pudo ver como prácticamente todo su uniforme estaba bañado en sangre.

–G-guarde silencio... trate.. trate de ocultar... nuestras huellas... no lo arruine hablando– Era tan difícil para el sargento hablar, perdía mucha sangre, podía sentir como la consciencia se le iba. Después de unos segundos, Rivaile lanzo una mirada a la herida en la pierna de Ackerman, apretó los dientes furioso, la odiaba tanto por siempre arriesgar su vida por el imbécil de jaeger y se odiaba aun mas por haber permitido que la dañasen.

–¡Levi! ¿Que tal si hablamos? Todavía tengo a Historia Reiss ¿no piensas ir por ella?– Mikasa y Levi se pusieron alertas, la voz no se escuchaba cerca, su voz se alejaba con cada palabra que soltó, podían decir que se estaba dirigiendo hacia el lugar contrario, pero no podían bajar la guardia ahora.

–Ackerman..– Susurro y Mikasa levanto la mirada de Eren para ver directo al perfil que el sargento mostraba.

–Voy a salir a enfrentarlo. Cuando.. cuando vine aquí, vi a su caballo, ahora debe estar en el lado este a una milla si no me equivocó– La azabache ya podía anticipar lo que diría.

–Coja a Eren y salga de aquí cuando vea despejado–

–¿Que hay de usted?– Casi interrumpio la joven.

–Ackerma, fingiré que no escuche esa pregunta de mierda–

–¡No me iré sin usted!– Seguía susurrando pero firmemente.

–¡No es el momento, Ackerman!– Imito su estilo de susurro volteándose a verla. –Ya tiene a Jaeger con usted ¿No era eso por lo que jodía? Lenz es ahora mi trabajo. Usted solo es una carga– Quería protegerla a cualquier costo, odiaba que solo se preocupara por Eren sacrificándose ella en cada maldita ocasión, pero ahora mismo, agradecía tanto que Jaeger fuera la razón por la que Mikasa obedeciera sin protestar, ya que se trataba de poner la vida de Eren a salvo. Levi al ver su silencio hizo un amago para volver a su puesto de vigilancia cuando.

–¡Yo lo haré!– Susurro fuerte la portadora de ahora una bufanda con manchas rojas de sangre agarrando el uniforme del brazo del sargento. Lagrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de la joven. Los ojos de Levi se ensancharon cuando nuevamente giro para verla.

–Yo enfrentare a ese hombre... Usted.. usted llévese a Eren por favor– Rivaille se enojo apartando sus manos y tomándola del cuello de su uniforme intimidandola.

–¡Ya me cansó Ackerman! ¡Es una orden! ¡Que esto no es un puto juego!– Grito en voz baja mostrando los diente ¿Porque no podía entender que solo quería protegerla? ¿Acaso lo hacia por venganza? ¿Tanto odiaba a ese hombre por golpear a su amado Eren ¿Que quería vengarse ella misma?

–¡Esta herido!– Levi enmudeció viéndola a sus ojos llorosos. –De no ser por que me salvo del ataque con ese aparato.. ¡No estaría peligrosamente grave ahora! Se hubiera salvado apenas tuvo la oportunidad...Destruí la carreta con Eren y Krista dentro, yo les cause esto y también a usted.. No quiero que muera. ¡Iré yo y no me detendrá!–El susurro agudo de Miksasa hizo eco mientras una gota de lagrima caía al suelo. Nadie dijo nada después de la declaración.

¿Porque? Estaba a unos pasos de salvarse con su preciado Eren pero ella decidió preocuparse por el sargento. ¿Que mierda es esto? ¿Porque Levi sentía la presión en su pecho? Toda sensación de dolor en su heridas desaparecieron y solo sentía esa fuerte presión en su pecho. ¿Porque esa chica le importaba tanto?

–Quizás... realmente lo estoy..– Susurro tan bajo que Mikasa ni se entero que dijo o hizo algo hasta que los labios de Levi aterrizaron bruscamente en los labios de la contraria. Los ojos de la azabache estaban abiertos de par en par por la inesperada acción de su superior, el sargento aun la tenia sujeta de su cuello del uniforme por el cual lo ayudo a completar ese beso. Después de un par de segundos se separaron. Levi hizo una pequeña pausa y con la fuerza que le quedaba -que la verdad era considerable- la arrojo al suelo cerca de Eren quien estaba inconsciente. Mikasa estaba paralizada sin despegar los ojos del sargento.

–¿Porque hizo e...?–

–Para bajar su guardia– Dijo fríamente. –A mi no se me cuestiona. Salga cuando sienta la oportunidad– Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir del hoyo. La azabache seguía aturdida, no tenia valor para tocar sus propios labios, no fue hasta que escucho un disparo que la regreso a la realidad. Mikasa frunció el ceño viendo hacia afuera.

–Eso de hablar casi me convence, Kenny– Espetó Levi saliendo de un árbol después de haber esquivado a duras penas una de sus balas.

–Hahaha. Perdóname, a veces olvido lo que digo, ¡Pero mírate! Demonios, estas hecho una mierda.– Burló Kenny viendo como se sujetaba sus heridas y tambaleaba un poco al caminar.

–No tanto como tu rostro– Respondió el sargento con frialdad en su cara. Kenny rió una vez mas tocando su nariz cuidadosamente.

–¿Entonces quieres hablar?– Sonrió el hombre con sombrero.

–¿Que haces aquí?–

–Ordenes del Rey. ¡Oh! pero no del que tu conoces. La verdad me sorprende encontrarme contigo, no tenia idea de que estuvieras con esos niños en S...– Velozmente Levi giraba con su hoja rebanando unos dedos de Kenny donde sujetaba su pistola. El hombre dejo caer su sombrero quejándose del dolor.

–Demasiada charla Kenny– Manifestó Levi pero el fuerte movimiento abrió mucho mas las profundas heridas que tenia, obligándolo a caer sujetándose con una rodilla y respirando pesadamente. Kenny sonrió al espectáculo.

–Se te acaba la suerte chico– Se puso de pie sujetando su mano cortada. –Desearas no haber hecho eso–

Inmediatamente un caballo se cruzo en medio de ellos haciendo que Kenny de unos pasos hacia atrás, el caballo como vino se fue, y Levi con el. Kenny apretó los dientes, el no tenia su caballo, el hombre a quien le ordeno que se llevara a Historia lo había usado, no podía seguirlos. Kenny camino y cogió su sombrero colocándoselo y sonrió un poco mientras sacaba un cigarro y lo prendía difícilmente por lo que usaba la mano izquierda. Finalmente lo encendió y dando una bocanada miro al cielo, pensando habrían mas encuentros con el.

Mikasa cabalgaba el caballo con Eren en su regazo y Levi atrás de ella. La azabache lo había ido a recoger, y aunque ella sabia que recibiría un regaño por parte de su superior, este no dijo nada, quizás por su estado pensó ella.

* * *

Eren abrió los ojos bruscamente mientras se sentaba pegando un grito. Jadeaba fuertemente mientras veía a su alrededor, no reconocía nada, no sabia donde estaba. El estaba en un cuarto acostado en una cama, tenia vendajes en la cabeza y brazos. Eren pudo calmar un poco su respiración y bajo de la cama; con un gesto, lo ultimo que pudo recordar que que lo habían secuestrado junto con Krista y la carreta había colapsado, ¿Y ahora donde se encontraba? Estaba a merced de los secuestradores. Eren camino fuera de la habitación hacia un pasillo. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se topó con Mikasa y Armin, quienes traían una jarra de agua.

–¡Eren!– Exclamo Mikasa corriendo hacia el cogiendo un poco, cosa que no se le escapo al chico titan.

–¿Q-que fue lo que pasó?–

–Te rescatamos, bueno mas bien Mikasa y Levi Heichou. Estas en uno de los cuartos extras de la policía militar.– Explico Armin dándole un vaso con agua.

–Estamos aun en Sina– Agrego Mikasa.

–Y Krista?– Pronuncio el castaño dando un sorbo del agua. Armin bajo la cabeza y Mikasa lo miraba con su rostro habitual ya que si era sincera, Krista le importaba muy poco.

–No pudimos traerla de regreso– Hablo Mikasa al notar que Armin no decía nada.

Eren abrió la boca para hablar pero en su lugar soltó in quejido golpeando la pared que lo tenia cerca.

–Una vez mas no hice nada... Para que tanto entrenamiento si igual seguiré siendo un inútil– Eren cerraba los ojos furioso.

–No digas eso, Eren. No tenias permiso para transformarte, no podías hac..–

–Fuiste herida en la pierna al rescatarme... ¿No es así, Mikasa?– Pregunto Eren viéndola a los ojos, la azabache sentía su mirada penetrar en sus ojos, desviando la mirada asintió. Eren golpeo nuevamente la pared.

–Eren, todo fue muy rápido. Sigues siendo un humano, has sufrido severos golpes y..–

–No Armin no... no sigas diciendo cosas para sentirme mejor. No hay justificación. Yo mismo iré por Krista, la traeré de vuelta y pagaran por lo que le hicieron a mi hermana– Mikasa se sorprendió por lo ultimo, pero a la vez pensaba que se estaba precipitando. Estaba segura que haría una locura.

–¡Eren no lo hagas por tu cuenta! El comandante esta en un plan. Haré que te infiltres en esa estrategia quiera o no– Armin afirmo sorprendiendo a Mikasa otra vez y hasta a el mismo Eren. No pensaron Armin haría algo contra las reglas como lo era con una planificación de pelea, algo tenia pensado el rubio del trió. Eren asintió algo confundido tomando mas agua.

 **OooOOoooo**

–Ahora creo ese relato de Lenz, mejor dicho de Historia Reiss– Espetó Levi sentado en una silla apoyando un codo en una mesa redonda. Tenia vendas en su brazo y también en su torso, la bala en su brazo no perforo ningún hueso pero el lado de la costilla no tuvo la misma suerte, sin embargo estaba recuperándose.

–Ahora si que no cabe duda. Si ese hombre Kenny menciono su nombre completo y ademas hablo sobre un Rey que no conocemos. Podemos dar por confirmado que Lenz es Historia Reiss, y ese hombre del que hablaba debe ser el padre de Historia– Erwin expresaba mientras entrelazaba los dedos.

–¿Entonces el padre de Krista, umh.. quiero decir Historia. ¿Sigue vivo?– Dijo Hange.

–Es posible– Contesto Erwin.

Cuando Mikasa aparecio en los lugares poblados de Sina con Eren y Levi sobre su caballo, Erwin rápidamente los encontró, le pidió favor a Nile de que les brindara un lugar para atenderlos, Nail los ayudo por un tiempo limitado.

Levi caminaba por los pasillos, Erwin declaro que para ir por Historia tomaría mas tiempo, con los "equipos anti-humanos" Seria difícil acercarse, pero tenia a Eren con ellos, sabia que necesitaban a Eren para algo, y cuando regresen, sabrán a donde ir. Lo único que esperaba, era que Historia estuviese a salvo con ellos. Esta vez, la estrategia era esperar por ellos.

El sargento se rascaba el brazo herido, las vendas le daban comezón. Se le hacia difícil girar el cuerpo, pues le causaba un dolor agudo pero comenzaba a sentirse mejor. No pudo evitar pensar en Mikasa y del beso. Levi se detuvo en medio de su caminata, no la había visto desde que se desmayo en el caballo hace, ¿Doce horas? Froto donde se unen las cejas, se había vuelto loco, Levi se había enamorado de Mikasa Ackerman, una mocosa que no tenia idea de la vida, una mocosa demasiado joven para el, una mocosa... que solo tenia ojos para Eren. Levi retiro su mano del rostro poniendo un rostro serio como era normalmente en el. No podía, simplemente no podía. Dejaría de pensar en ella, y desde ahora no la vería mas, no la buscaría ni nada por el estilo; El sabia que ese tipo de pensamientos estaban mal, muy mal, y el ya había cruzado la linea al besarla.

Así pasó el primer día, ninguno se volvió a ver en 24 horas completas. Para Mikasa le resulto algo normal, era como antes, aveces lo veía o tras no, pero ahora que no lo veía, se sentía extraña, con una rara sensación de al menos verlo caminar a su dirección contraria. Sin embargo opto por no hacerle mucho caso a ese sentir.

Pasó otro día y aun no se habían topado. Mikasa mejoro bastante la herida en su pierna ya ni cojeaba pero aun había un moretón que si presionaba fuerte obviamente dolía. Para Levi fue igual, su brazo se había recuperado rápidamente, pero su lado de la costilla aun le molestaba girar, el dolor no era tan fuerte como antes, ahora podía soportarlo pero dolía aun así. Esa noche se dirigió al gimnasio de la policía militar para probar como estaba su brazo y que tanto podía soportar la herida de su torso, tantos días sin ejercitarse, lo hacia sentir que perdía condición. Al parecer Mikasa había tenido la misma idea, pues frente a él Mikasa golpeaba un saco de arena con puños y patas. Levi estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta observándola, como el sudor que despedía de ella volaba por los aires con cada golpe que daba.

Mikasa tomo una toalla y se secó el rostro y luego se lo colocó alrededor de su cuello.

–Hey Mikasa ¿Lista para tu prueba uno contra uno?– Lanzo Levi con una mirada habitual mientras se acercaba. La azabache lo miraba con un poco de asombro, tanto, que no se percato que el sargento comenzó a tutearla. No lo esperaba ahí y a decir verdad, se veía muy bien, nada comparado como estaba antes. Mikasa estaba un poco confundida de lo que le decía, hasta que recordó que eso fue lo ultimo que demando en Rose.

–Pero usted esta herido– afirmo la muchacha.

–¿No es mejor para ti? Es mas, estoy seguro que aun así, te ganaría igual– El sargento la miro esperando la respuesta que buscaba al ver ese rostro fruncido.

–No diga que no se lo advertí– Dijo la chica poniéndose en posición. La muchacha llevaba un pantalón holgado con ajuste en el tobillo color negro y un top largo por encima del pantalón de tiras color blanco. Levi traía puesto el uniforme con excepción de que no llevaba la chaqueta ni el pañuelo en su cuello, la camisa tenia tres botones de mas abierto. El bajo hombre se quito las botas de cuero para no lastimarla y se coloco en posición.

Miksa dio el primer golpe que Levi fácilmente esquivo, otro golpe de ella fue detenido por su mano, ella pateo y este lo bloqueo. Así estaban un rato, la azabache comenzaba a molestarse porque lo único que hacia el sargento era esquivar y evadir ¿cuando comenzaba a atacarla?

–Deje de juegos Heichou. Ataque– Levi la oyó claramente, si el la atacaba el combate terminaría rápido como él siendo el ganador, pero ya que insistía, tal vez debería darle una lección.

–¿Segura?– Preguntó a lo que ella respondió con un ceño fruncido. Bien, estaba listo. Un golpe como un rayo cruzando el espacio entre ellos se dirigió a Mikasa bien calculado para no golpear su rostro. El ataque estaba controlado para que no le hiciera mucho daño, pero hasta el se sorprendió al ver como Mikasa había detenido su puño con sus dos blancas manos. Era muy buena, el lo sabia, a ver si continuaba así con los siguientes golpes.

Rivaille siguió atacando de la misma forma, todas detenidas por ella, pero el sargento podía notar que la azabache comenzaba a cansarse por tener que frenar la increíble fuerza de su oponente. En las ultimas horas, ahora estaban, atacando y bloqueando igual igual. En un ataque que ejecuto Levi usando las manos y piernas, la pelinegra cayo al suelo jadeando por el esfuerzo de luchar contra alguien tan fuerte o un poco mas como ella. Levi sabia que había terminado.

–Lo has hecho bien– Dijo con cierto tono arrogante que solo Mikasa podia oír. Cuando estaba por tomar su toalla e irse dejando en claro que el había ganado, Mikasa se levantó jalando del cuello de la camisa del Sargento uniendo sus labios contra los suyos torpemente. Ahora los ojos de Levi estaban llenos de incredulidad; el beso fue muy corto como para sentirlo en realidad, pero aun así, el ojigris sabia lo que había pasado. Él no se movió y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Mikasa lanzo una patada a su brazo izquierdo logrando tumbarlo al suelo. Levi cayó y después de unos segundos tratando de entender lo que pasó la miro a los ojos.

–Usted dijo que era para bajar la guardia– Menciono algo orgullosa la azabache con una minúscula sonrisa. A veces, en cosas así, era muy inocente hasta que se ponía a pensar en ello mas a fondo. Hubo un corto silencio. Mikasa comenzó a pensar en ello. Empezó a sentir las primeras gotas de vergüenza. Desvió la mirada y llevo sus dos dedos a palpar suavemente sus labios. En ese acto algo sintió el sargento aun el suelo sin poder despegar la mirada en los rosados labios que acababan de besarlo.

–Aunque... p-para ser una táctica es muy extr...– Fue interrumpida por unos ya conocidos labios. El sargento se había puesto de pie agarrando ambas muñecas de la joven aprisionándola bruscamente contra la pared, al mismo tiempo, atacaba sus labios. Mikasa estaba en Shock, no sabia porque pero toda la fuerza que tenia hace nada, se desvaneció en un instante, después de todo si se trataba de una táctica. El sargento sabia que no debia, pero ya no podía detenerse, ella lo había obligado. Seguía besándola sintiendo el cuerpo rígido de Mikasa, luego se separo de mala gana, no tenia otra opción, ambos necesitaban respirar. La respiración de cada uno estaba acelerada, podían sentir el calor de su aliento, la azabache reacciono después de unos momento forcejeando un poco las manos que el sujetaba contra el muro.

–¿Q-que..? He-heichou–

–Es así... como se usa esta táctica– Menciono casi poseído por la sensación de sus labios contra los suyos, a Mikasa le ardían las mejillas y sin aviso, Levi volvió a besarla, esta vez fue un beso mas hambriento, comenzó a bajar poco a poco en su mentón y de un resbalón, ya estaba en su delgado cuello lamiéndolo y besándolo. La azabache al sentirlo descender, escaparon gemidos de su boca, ella nunca había sentido tal sensación, temblaba, tenia miedo de ese pequeño placer que sentía. Levi por fin soltó su manos para llevarlos a su cadera, acariciar toda esa extensión subiendo su top blanco en el transcurso hasta llegar a tocar uno de sus pechos, caliente y suave.

–A-alto... N-no.– Mikasa no podía para de temblar mientras frotaba sus piernas entre si lentamente. el ojigris acaricio el seno que ya lo tenia sujeto sobre su brasier, la azabache soltó otro gemido ahogado colocando las manos en el pecho de Levi empujándolo. Despedía un olor embriagador, el sargento luchaba contra las ganas de arrancarle la ropa, la idea también hacia sentir cierto calor en el pantalón volviéndolo incomodo.

Estaba a punto de retirar aquella prenda sobre sus pechos cuando esta vez Mikasa uso mas fuerza para apartarlo. Levi abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de lo que hacia. Dio unos pasos atrás soltándola. No solo era una cosa sobre ¨sentimientos correspondidos¨, era muy joven, no era como los adultos que ya conocían (por así decirlo) ¨la rutina¨ Ella estaba temblando, seguro era la primera vez que algo así le pasaba, estaba asustada y el la estaba atacando ¿En que estaba pensando? ¿Realmente iba a hacerlo? Ella era inocente, no tiene porque estar en una situación así.

–Mika.. Ackerman..– Se corrigió. –Usted paso la prueba. Puede retirarse– Espeto con claridad dándole la espalda y alejado de ella. Mikasa parpadeo rápidamente mientras se bajaba el top y acomodaba su ropa, no dijo nada, solo hizo el saludo y salio corriendo, aun tenia las mejillas rojas con la respiración entrecortada.

Levi se quedo de pie un rato en el Gimnasio, calculando el tiempo necesario para que haya una buena distancia entre Mikasa y el. Después de varios minutos salio a dirección de su cuarto.

La azabache una vez en su habitación con la pijama puesta que era un camisón, no podía calmar su respiración, su rostro ahora sonrosada se encontraba en trance, ¿Que fue todo eso? No lo entendía, pero parte de ella que no quería reconocer, era que había dejado cierto gusto en su cuerpo.

Rivaille estaba acostado en su cama, no había nada que hacer, solo podía pensar en lo ocurrido momentos antes. El olor de su cuello seguía impregnado en el, todavía podía sentir la textura y su calor del seno izquierdo en su mano. No podía mas, sus pantalones apretaban mucho, lentamente bajo la bragueta liberando su erección y empezó.

Levi termino y se detuvo a pensar, no podía hacerle algo parecido a lo de hace unas horas, recordaba que ella lo odiaba, que la persona que tanto odias te bese no es para nada agradable. Se quedo en silencio, tanto en su mente como en el exterior, esa realidad respecto a su relación con ella no le gustaba para nada, entonces lo decidió; Eren iba ser el obstáculo mas grande en todo eso, pero ahora que se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía, llegaría a ella, la alcanzaría, a su manera.

Sin embargo, después de seguir reflexionando ¿Porque detenerse? A estas alturas el seguía del lado de la moralidad, pero en este mundo, en su mundo, donde todo puede acabar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tenia derecho para hacer de su vida mas placentera. Se dedico mucho tiempo a la caza de los titanes, y claro no se arrepentía de eso, ¿Pero que tal un poco de atención personal? Si, Mikasa era joven, y no volvería a ser tan agresivo con ella como hace unas horas. A el mismo le hervía la sangre cuan algunos soldados se aprovechaban de su puesto y en los lugares mas bajos y pobres, violaban a señoritas que residían. No repetiría lo que hizo con ella 'al pie de la letra' pero no tenia pensado detenerse. Así es, no seria agresivo con ella, pero tampoco seria muy delicado con ella, así era él, la trataría como adulta, después de todo esta legión no era para mocosos. Levi tomó una pastilla para dormir.

* * *

 **NotaBibi:** Uffff ¿Que tal estuvo? ¿Muy intenso para ustedes? ¿Nada? No se ustedes ¡pero yo sigo hirviendo! ¡realmente no puedo con escenas intimas! Si, lo siento, lo intente pero ¡NO! No habrá lemon en esta historia porque la autora es una pelele penosa -se hace bolita- ¡Esperen! ¿Lo poco que escribí se considera lemon? ¡¿Si?! ¡¿No?! Bueno xD Sin embargo habrá situaciones así pero nada especifico, personalmente me gusta así, caaasiii sutil.. caaaaasii... -Se va a arrojarse un balde de agua fría a la cabeza-

¡Muuuuuuuuuuuchisimas gracias por sus comentarios y apoyos!

 **Superchica89:** ¡Awwww me pone contenta que mi historia sea el primer fanfic que lees y te haya gustado! ¡No te decepcionare! Eso espero.. xD

 **Danny:** ¡Mejorare! ¡Ten fe en mi! Me alegra que te guste TvT

 **Dannychan Fanfiction:** ¡Lo sé! ¡Ambos son adorables a su manera! Espero este capitulo lo disfrutes también ❤

weeeeell ¡Hasta el otro capitulo! ¡Pop!


End file.
